Brushing Through
by graciebuzz
Summary: I never left the tower because Mother told me not to, she said that the outside world was a terrible and cruel place, but when Flynn came into my life, I began to see just how wrong she was. Or perhaps she just didn't want me to know... -Canon of the entire movie with Flynn and Rapunzel's perspectives, fills in all the blanks COMMENT PLEASE!
1. Prologue

Shivering from the chill of the night air the little girl climbed out of bed, her feet padding onto the ground. The chill of the night seeped through her thin nightgown and yet she wasn't deterred, today was too important to be discouraged by something as simple as the cold.

Looking out the window she saw that the moon was close to being at its peak, she knew from the years past that this meant the glowing orbs would soon appear. The little girl was not sure what they were, they looked sort of like stars and yet instinct told her they weren't. They were different somehow and she felt like they were, well, more. More beautiful, more unique, just _more_.

The girl was sleepy for it was long past her bedtime; mother would be furious to know that she was up this late. It was thrilling and yet her little mind did not yet understand the excitement of disobeying her mother, although someday she would learn.

Taking a deep breath she opened the door of her room and began to creep down the stairs. Instinct and guilt tore through her and yet she knew that if she turned back now she would miss them. Quickly she snuck past her mother's open door, careful to avoid the places that she knew would make noise. Her mother was a very strict woman and she was also jumpy and quick to assume. If the little girl wasn't careful her mother would awaken and find her there up after dark. She would be furious and the girl would have to deal with her anger for weeks; it was not a desirable outcome.

Passing by the door the girl quickened her pace the window now in sight. Still on tiptoes she ran to the window pane stretching up as high as she could to reach the ledge. Carefully, so as to deter creaking, she pried open the window relishing in the fresh air.

The night was cool and clear, the stars that she had just begun to understand were bright and stunning in the sky, there was still no sign of the lights. The girl had only a moment of doubt, but glancing over to the calendar on the wall (just another one of her paintings from when she got bored) she confirmed that today was indeed her birthday. She smiled remembering it with joy in her tiny little heart. Mother had brought her new paints and a pretty little dress, she had even made her hazelnut soup for dinner.

Suddenly a lazy little light drifted up through her field of view cutting off her thoughts. The girl's breath hitched; it was starting. Soon there were hundreds of other lights swirling and drifting up through the air far away in the distance. Stretching out her hand the little girl imagined she could touch the far away lights, even though she knew it was impossible. It was just a dream, and she knew; dreams never came true.


	2. Chapter 1- Rapunzel

Thump. The book thudded to the floor as I dropped it down, honestly I didn't understand why I went through the bother of picking it up to read in the first place, I had practically memorized it. (Although it wasn't that hard because I only have about a dozen books.) Most people wouldn't find this lack of literature a problem but living in a tower with only a chameleon for company did mean using up any and every source of entertainment. Therefore having only a few books was most definitely a bother.

I had decided to try rereading the one with all the fairy tales but all it did was make me feel sorry for myself. Reading about all those people who got happy endings and could roam about outside did make my life seem pretty inadequate.

At the thought of the outdoors my eyes automatically drifted to the open window. Curiosity surged through me like the giant waves that were mentioned in the books mother had recently brought me. I smiled to myself when the whole section about the tides and waves automatically popped into my head.

Rolling off my bed I decided to find out where Pastel was and see if he had any ideas for today's activities in the tower.

Tiny and currently a dull brown the chameleon was sunbathing on the ledge of the window outside. Although it is a little sad to admit, Pascal is my only friend, and honestly I don't deserve him. He may be a reptile, but Pascal could leave whenever he wished, he could easily venture outside, and yet he never left the tower no matter what.

Opening just one eye Pascal simultaneously peeked up at me while shifting back into his usual grass green. Slowly he stretched arching his back almost like a cat, making me erupt into a fit of giggles.

Pascal had big warm brown eyes that were the only thing that didn't change about him; there were about a dozen pictures of Pascal all around the tower painted on the walls, the ceiling, or any open space I could find. In each one of them he was a different colour but his big orb like eyes were the same.

Smiling I reached down and petted him while scooping him up into my hands and plopping him down on my shoulder so he could see the room from my height.

Grinning I spun in a circle laughing at the way my hair fanned out around me like rays of the sun. I stopped spinning and suddenly regretted the spontaneous act of whirling; I was now tangled in my insane miles of hair.

Desperately trying to untangle myself I ran my fingers through my hair as fast as possible, annoyance settling into my stomach. I shifted my weight and suddenly I was tripping over my hair and sprawling to the floor. There was a high pitched squeal like chatter and I swatted Pascal away only to start laughing at the ridiculous situation.

Sitting up I finally managed to untangle myself from my locks. Looking up exasperated I glanced at the wooden panel on the wall, curiosity spiked through me. I was always looking around to see if I could find stairs to the top of the tower. When I was little I had always looked for the stairs that I knew had to be there because mother had to get up to the top somehow (this was back when my hair was too short to use as a replacement for a ladder).

Sitting up I slowly approached the panel. Taking a deep breath I snatched it away hoping to find a door of some sort, I let the breath out. Nothing. Just a bunch of blank wall, I started to turn away when a though occurred to me. I had been looking for years for a place to put a painting of the lights where mother couldn't find it; if I put it here I could hide it with the curtains that framed the fireplace below it. There was enough room and it was even the right shape.

I had restricted myself to only one a day five months ago when I had realized that there was almost no space left. It wasn't that the tower was small, it was huge with high rafters and luxurious wood work, some of which I had done myself. I had a lot of free time on my hands, I could work on my "gallery" as I liked to call it whenever I wanted, and it had developed quite a bit saying as I had been painting on the walls for almost 15 years.

It was good that I had found this extra space because it meant that it would last longer. Grabbing my paints I set to work on mixing. I would have to start with a simple indigo for the night sky and green for the grass and then paint more later when it had dried. Swirling my brush around I finished and finally got to the part I loved most, the brush to surface.

The painting slowly came to life. First I painted a couple of the trees visible from my window, and instead of having the walls of rock that surrounded our small valley I put rolling hills and a visible horizon, in this painting there would be no limits. Next I began to paint the lights. I painted small glowing orbs with a bright center, each floating light in different places up in the air filling the night sky. I ended the painting by illustrating me outside on the top of one of the trees watching the lights.

I smiled realizing that I had somehow managed to capture my one true wish in a painting. The painting was absolutely perfect, it represented everything thing that was me, from the need to be free to the long hair trailing down the artwork from the top of my head. I looked around the room taking in my work. There was a whole range of art in the tower. Portraits, flowers, plants, whatever I could think to draw.

I smiled to myself tracing my fingers over the small paintings I had done when I was 3. They were simplistic and yet they brought tears to my eyes. They were pictures of me and mother, and they were _outside_. I longed more than anything else in the world to escape my tower, it was home to my but it was almost a prison as well.

Mother restricted me from leaving, I believed that the outside world was too dangerous, full of people just waiting to use me, hurt me. I shivered, one of the things that scared me the most were the stories mother told my about the ruffians and thugs that crawled around the outside world hurting people. There were things out there like poison and quicksand and _men. _

Mother had talked extensively on the dangers of men. They were loathsome smelly creatures who preyed on young women luring them in. First they would act like they cared, they would take care of you, hold you, make you think about them, and then they would leave you broken and alone doubting everything.

When mother talked about the outside I doubted everything I could see through my window, maybe I was wrong, maybe I couldn't survive. Yet I felt as if it was she who was misinformed, the world was so beautiful with the grass and the trees and the songbirds that would flit by my window. Oh how I wanted to be free. I may keep busy all day, I had everything I needed and more... and yet all I wanted was to escape to the magical world outside my window.

Sighing I plopped down on the window seat resting my elbows on the sill gazing out to the outside world, I had memorized the small clearing outside the tower, the tall trees, the rolling hills of grass, the sparkling creek. I had drawn it all over my walls, my floor was a splash of greens made to look like the real thing, in truth I couldn't really tell how similar they were, there was no way I could.

Jumping up I decided to try again on the reading, maybe I could read the one on biology again. Learn about grass, suddenly there was a tap on my shoulder I spun around t see Pascal looking at me expectantly with his large brown eyes. I smiled and stroked his little back wondering what he wanted.

Pascal started furtively looking out the window jumping up and down; I wondered if mother was home. Looking out I looked to see what he was staring at, but there was nothing there, frowning I turned back to my friend, now he was pointing with his tail out the window smiling as big as he could. The curious smile slipped from my face, Pascal wanted to go outside. "Oh Pascal," I whispered, "you know I can't." Pascal frowned and pointed again out the window. Again, I sat down to lean my elbows on the window gazing out into the unknown world. "I wish I could," I whispered, "gods knows that's all I want. I would kill just to see what's past those walls." Pascal looked up at me with his eyebrows raised and squeaked; I knew what he was trying to say. "I can't just ask her Pascal, you know how she is always going on and on about the evils of the world. It doesn't matter how old I am or that it's the only thing I want or that..." I drifted off, maybe it would be ok to just ask, it was my birthday tomorrow... that could be my gift.

Slowly a plan took root in my mind, I would clean the whole house top to bottom as clean as possible, scrub the floors' maybe refresh some of the peeling paintings. I could make mother's favorite dinner and a nice dessert on the nice plates we had. I glanced down at my dress, it was shabby and straight up disgustingly dirty, I would have to change that too. Flitting quickly around I set my plan in motion.


	3. Chapter 2- Flynn

My feet flew through the air and I angled my body just the way I needed to so as to make no noise. I landed soundlessly on the next rooftop in a crouch my eyes locked on our destination. Straightening up I turned back to my accomplices my usual grin slipping into place.

"See boys," I said, "that's how you stick a landing."

The two brutes had recruited me, possibly for my good looks although more likely because I was known as a good thief, known for never being caught. They were gigantic men and I feared that they would snap my neck before giving me my share of the treasure, although being me I of course didn't plan to let them touch the thing in the first place.

The Stabbington brothers landed on either side of me their immense weight sounding a thud that shuddered through the roof, I winced at the noise. I turned back towards the giant domed roof that I had cut a section out of the night before.

I skimmed across the ledge jumping from some ladies balcony onto another roof while twisting through the air. Sliding down a roof I soared over the gap and landed on the ledge not missing a beat. I grinned, the Stabbingtons were way behind, they could not repeat my acrobatics and had to use an alternative route.

Looking out over the horizon a small smile played on the corner of my lips, the view was absolutely spectacular. That right there was the moment I loved, the moment I didn't feel any guilt about what I was doing. My conscience shut up when I could clearly see what these people had. What could losing one little tiara do to them? They had a whole castle with servants and hundreds of rooms to just reside in. Beds, and bathrooms, and most importantly food, they had more than enough. I barely had enough to eat, I needed it more than they ever would.

Suddenly I heard the distinctive thumps of the two Stabbington brothers landing behind me, "what are you doing?" the one with the eye patch, (I honestly don't know their names, and really I don't care) growled, "don't you dare tell me you've wimped out Ryder, because I will make your death slow and painful I swear it, the guards would be far more merciful."

I decided I liked the other one better even though he had an extra eye to watch me with. "Fuck you," I muttered under my breath as I began to run again.

The air rushed through my hair, which to my pleasure, (and the ladies pleasure of course) was still perfect, it was always perfect. A cocky grin spread across my face as I stopped right near the loose tile. The Stabbingtons dropped down beside me looking wearily at the spot.

"You sure we're in the right place," Eye patch asked. I rolled my eyes, "of course we are." I retorted, I didn't understand how they couldn't see it, the misplaced tile was as clear as day, then again they did trust me so they couldn't be that sharp.

Kneeling down I carefully slid the tile out of the way making sure to block out the sun with my body so that the sun streaming through the hole wouldn't be too obvious. I smiled to myself, looking down I had the perfect view of the tiara; I had selected the perfect position for my plan. Then again I was Flynn Ryder the most marvellous bachelor of the kingdom; so it wasn't that surprising.

The two brutes lumbered over pushing me out of the way to gaze down on the sparkling treasure on the plush red pillow display that was out goal.

"It doesn't look like much," muttered the brother without the eye patch (let's call him Patchless). I sighed at his naivety, "of course not," I said, "it's just your usual fucking tiara. The only difference is that it was meant for the lost princess and is solid silver encrusted with diamonds."

The brute just glared at me.

Standing up I stretched my shoulders back preparing to endeavor on the last phase of the plan. The view from up there really was spectacular. "I could get used to a view like this." I said smiling.

"Ryder!" Patch (the one with the eye patch) muttered trying to take me out of my thoughts, well screw him I thought. "Wait," I muttered, "Yup," I said a grin sliding onto my face, "I'm used to it."

The Stabbingtons didn't enjoy my humour and Patch grabbed me by my collar dragging me over to attach the harness. "Guys," I said, "I want a castle." Patchless just rolled his eyes and gave me his usual death glare, Patch glanced up from attaching the harness and he actually smiled, it was disturbing almost like a wolf baring its fangs. "We do this job; you can buy your own a castle." That probably should have been a positive thing to say but coming from him it almost sounded like a threat, I shuddered.

Bracing my knees on either side of the hole I glanced up at the brothers, I suddenly realized my life was in their hands, definitely not a comforting thought. "Remember," I warned, "you drop me, no payday, got it?" "Sure," Patch muttered, I gulped.

"Ok," I said, "one, two, three!" I jumped through the hole and was caught tight by the rope suspending me, slowly the Stabbingtons lowered me down towards the tiara that was so innocently lying on its little plush pillow.

The guards here were stacked, it was crazy how much surveillance was left on this one piece of jewelry, and yet there was one flaw. The guards formed a semi circle in front of the tiara which was against the back wall, but none of them were facing it. They had assumed that since there were no doors and windows on that side that it would be fine, that the front was more crucial. No one expected a thief to come in through the roof.

Reaching down I carefully plucked up the tiara and placed it in my satchel. No one heard or saw me, I grinned my ego having a field day.

One of the guards coughed, "ah hay fever" I asked casually hanging over the display podium that was now empty. "Ya," the guard replied in a bored tone.

Suddenly the Stabbingtons were pulling me up so fast that it felt like the rope had punched him in the stomach. The ornate walls of the chamber rushed past me so fast they became a blur. I didn't even see when the guard turned around to realize what had just happened. The Stabbingtons were already running, not even stopping to attack me for giving away our theft.

Jumping from turret to turret I went into full Ryder mode; spinning through the air and sliding down roofs that were almost a ninety degree angle going down.

All of a sudden we were approaching the drop off almost twenty feet up; the brothers went around finding a couple roofs and platforms they could jump from to get down. If I took their route I would be behind them and they would be leading the way; if I was going to get away that would be a big problem.

Picking up my pace I ran right for the ledge. Pushing my feet off at the last moment I soared through the air and then tucked myself into a ball, ending the jump with a roll that I quickly hopped up from to continue running. I was officially in the lead.

We were now on the bridge leaving the city, the gate was behind us. We had made it! "Ah," I rejoiced, "all the things we've seen and it's only eight in the morning!" I picked up my pace discreetly trying to stay in front, "Gentlemen this is a very big day!"


	4. Chapter 3- Rapunzel

"

"This is it," I said breathlessly my nerves taking over, "this is a very big day Pascal, I'm finally going to do it; I'm finally going to ask her."

I closed my paint box having finished with the touch-ups, the tower gleamed and dinner was prepared. I was scared out of my mind but I had to do it. "Rapunzel!" I heard mother yell, oh no I thought, she's already here.

I swallowed wringing my hands running to clean up and put the last things in place. "Let down your hair!" she sang up to me, I took a deep breath and looked over to Pascal, "Its time" I squealed my smile spreading across my face.

Pascal looked at me his eyebrows raised but his smile just as excited as mine, "I know, I know" I whispered. "Don't let her see you." I tucked Pascal under the curtain that was now covering my new painting of the lights; he immediately matched the indigo colour of the sky. Mother didn't know about Pascal, she couldn't. He was from outside, if she knew about him she might make him leave, or worse, I shuddered at the thought.

"Rapunzel!" She yelled again this time with an edge of annoyance. I hopped down from the ledge I had been sitting on and hurried over to the ledge dragging my hair with me. Quickly I wound it up and slung it over the hook. I don't know if I've mentioned it yet but my hair is long, like really long. In fact it's so long I can throw it out the window of our tower, our tower which is seventy three feet tall I might add, (I know this for a fact because I measured it once) and it will hit the ground and mother can still make it into a large loop to fit her foot through and there is enough left at the top for me to pull.

"I'm not getting any younger down here!" mother called, I could hear the smugness in her voice from her own joke. I rolled my eyes, "coming mother!" I slung my hair over the edge and got ready to pull.

Mother effortlessly made a hoop, fit her foot through and grasped a hold of the top of the loop of hair, she had done it a million times and was used to it, I on the other hand never seemed to get used to pulling a full grown woman up over seventy feet with sheer body strength alone.

Hefting as hard as I could I pulled and pulled and pulled almost building up a sweat until mother was at the window climbing in.

I huffed a sigh as the weight left my arms. "Hi," I breathed out still catching my breath "welcome home mother." "Ah Rapunzel" she said, "How you manage to do that every single day without fail, it looks absolutely exhausting darling."

I smiled because it was almost like praise, "oh it's nothing" I replied. She leaned in and scrunched up her face, "then I don't know why it takes so long," she smiled a little smile as if I was five years old and tapped me on the nose. I leaned back the smile slipping from my face.

Mother was always doing this, implying my inadequacy or how awful I was, I knew what came next. Right on cue she looked at me and laughed, "oh darling I'm just teasing."

Warily I laughed in response trying to plaster a smile on my face remembering my goal. Quickly I ran up to her. She was heading towards our gilded mirror, mother was a little vain, sometimes I worried she loved the mirror more than me.

"Alright, so, mother, as you know tomorrow is a very special day," she cut me off. "Rapunzel" she said softly, "look in that mirror."

I did as I was told, I saw us standing side by side.

There was me with my huge brown eyes, tiny little nose that didn't fit my face and lips that weren't quite straight and were far too wide for my liking. I also had way too many freckles over my face.

I am short and my body goes in and out, mother calls them "curves" and says I'm lucky to have them.

Then, of course, there is my hair; pure blond it cascade from the top of my hair in unruly waves all the way down my back across the room, through rafters, everywhere. Right now the tips of my hair were somewhere in the kitchen.

Of course there also was mother standing beside me, she is tall and regal with a mane of black curly hair that always stays put even though it looks like it shouldn't. Mother is thin and like me she has curves although she has more in the chest region.

She has a small but sharp nose and thin eyebrows which in combination make her look strict and mature. She has large grey eyes that look like the eyes of a cat and are never fully open. I looked up at her, mother is beautiful in an almost dark and hypnotizing way. Mother is all I have I realized with love in my heart.

Mother continued talking, "you know what I see, I see a strong confident beautiful young lady, "my smile grew, maybe this wouldn't be so hard after all..

"Oh look," she said losing the softness in her voice, "you're there too."

She burst out laughing at her own joke. Right on cue she said, "I'm just teasing stop taking everything so seriously."

I took a deep breath trying to keep a hold on my emotions and stay calm and happy looking so as not to upset her.

Mother started stretching her face and primping herself, she looked perfect I don't know what she could possibly think was wrong. She sighed now inspecting her age spots on the back of her hands. "Ok so mother," I began, "as I was saying tomorrow is," she cut me off for the second time.

"Rapunzel" she said as if just noticing my existence, "Mothers feeling a little run down would you sing for me dear, then we'll talk," although she said it innocently enough I knew it wasn't a question, I had learned that. I didn't mind it that much because she had said we could talk after.

I was slowly losing my eagerness and energy towards my goal but I reminded myself that this was the lights; I couldn't let mother's usual behaviour stop me. "Oh of course Mother," I said my smile still in place. I ran quickly grabbing the stool and pushing her onto the usual gilded cushiony chair she sat in while she brushed my hair. Quickly I gathered up my hair and found my brush.

This is right around the part where it will get weird, just warning you. There is one kind of crazy thing about me I haven't mentioned yet; my hair isn't just really, really, long. It also happens to have magical powers that can restore health to someone when I sing. Crazy right?

So, every once in a while mother will sit down and brush my hair while I sing. My hair has the ability to heal and rejuvenate youth, all I need to do is touch it the point of harm and sing. That's why mother looks so young and beautiful. I had been singing for mother as long as I can remember and I still don't quite understand it.

The one thing I do know is that it's the reason mother is so overprotective, she worries someone will try to kidnap me for my powers. Mother says that it had already happened once when I was young. An evil man had come and tried to steal my hair by cutting it, the one problem is that when you cut my hair it turns brown and loses its power. By the time he realized this mother had come in and was able to knock him out cold and then send him away. I don't remember this but that's because I was very young, a baby. I've had the little patch of brown hair for as long as I can remember.

Sitting down quickly I began singing the song as fast as possible, I wanted to get it over with so that mother and I could talk. "_Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine, make the clocks reverse, bring back what once was mine," _My hair was now glowing and mother was desperately trying to keep up with me forcing the brush into my hair trying to get one stroke through. "Wait!" she yelled desperately, I didn't wait. "_Heal what has been hurt, change the fates design, save what has been lost; bring back what once was mine."_

"Rapunzel!" she chastised looking at me in annoyance, although my excitement kind of made me look it over.

"So mother," I said leaning onto her chair eagerly, "earlier I was saying tomorrow is a pretty big day, and you didn't really respond, so I'm just going to tell you, it's my birthday!" (If you're wondering, I said that in one breath.)

Laughing I hugged her, my previous nerves and excitement having returned in full force. "Ta da!" I announced.

"No, no, no," she said pushing me away, "can't be." She smiled at me as if she was a hundred percent sure she was right. "I distinctly remember she attempted to correct me; your birthday was last year."

I barely held my smile. "That's the funny thing about birthdays," I said to her smiling through my teeth, "there kind of an annual thing."

I leaned in my joking manner slipping a bit, and then sighed and sat down on the floor losing my entire happy go lucky attitude. "Mother," I sighed, "I'm turning eighteen and I wanted to ask," I trailed off my shoulders slumping.

Scrunching up my nose I decided to just tell her and get it over with, "what I really want for this birthday, actually what I've wanted for quite a few birthdays," I muttered. "Ok, ok" she cut me off before I could tell her, "stop with the muttering, you know how I feel about the muttering. Blah blah blah blah blah." she said imitating me with her hand, "it's very annoying."

She leaned in smiling, "oh darling I'm just teasing your adorable." She started to walk away, "I love you so much darling." she was obviously done with the conversation.

My shoulders slumped; my well thought out plan was ruined. I glanced over to the sound of a high pitched squeak to see an angry Pascal glaring at me. He gestured with his front foot to go on.

"Ugh!" I yelled giving up on the happy face, "I want to see the floating lights!" I confessed looking over to mother, who was now placing the fruit she had collected today in a basket. The relief from telling her how I felt was almost instantly diminished when she paused for a few seconds not looking at me, "ha," she laughed looking over at me, "what?"

There was uneasiness and maybe even a little fright in her voice; it made me curious so I stored it away for later contemplation. "Oh," I continued hopping up on a stool, "well," I said, "I was hoping you would take me to see the floating lights."

I pulled back the curtain revealing my new painting.

"Oh," she said understanding and now a little bit of awe in her voice, "you mean the stars."

"That's the thing," I replied, "I've charted stars, and they're always constant. But these, they appear every year on my birthday mother, only on my birthday." I looked at her expectantly daring her to brush it off, when she didn't I went on leaning on the ledge. "And I can't help but feel that they're meant for... me. I need to see them mother," I insisted passion entering my voice, "and not just from my window, in person. I have to know what they are!" I explained desperate for her understanding.

I looked over to see she had walked away, over to the window. She glanced over bored and confused, "You want to go outside?" she asked, "uh," she exclaimed, "why rapunzel, look at you as fragile as a dainty flower, still a little sapling, just a sprout."

She was now singing to me, I leaned back apprehension entering me. "You know why we stay here in this tower," she gently crooned. "I know," I tried to interject; she cut me off again, "That's right. To keep you safe and sound." she murmured stroking my long blond hair.

She hurried over to the window dramatically striking a dramatic pose against the window. "Guess I always knew this day was coming," she despaired her head pressed to her forehead in pain that seemed a little bit false.

Spinning away she passed in front of me after closing the curtains with a snap, the room was gradually getting darker and the shadows were gathering.

"Knew that soon you'd want to leave the nest." she slid in front of me walking towards the stairs. Leaning over the railing she smiled at me, "soon but not yet," "but," I tried to cut in but she placed her finger over my lips shushing me.

" Shhhh" she whispered "trust me pet."

"Mother," she belted, "knows best!" she pulled the lever that closes the window on the ceiling and the room was cloaked in darkness.

"Mother knows best, listen to your mother. It's a scary world out there." I had attempted to shed some light on the room by lighting a candle but it did little to help, I soon realized she was trying to scare me into not wanting to go outside." Mother knows best, one way or another something will go wrong I swear."

She grabbed me from behind scaring the daylights out me while effectively putting my candle out. Out of nowhere I was pushed into a little circle of light in the center of the room, the whole thing felt planned, choreographed even, perhaps she wasn't kidding when she said she knew this would happen.

"Ruffians! Thugs! Poison ivy! Quick sand!" Each she intoned with some sort of shadow puppet that appeared near me n the floor, I jumped away from the terrifying images scared suddenly of what could happen in the world outside, and yet I still wasn't swayed.

"Cannibals and Snakes! The plague!" Twirling around me she acted each new horror in a different way, far too effectively.

"No!" I cried trying to make her listen,"yes!" She retorted before I could continue. "Large bugs! Men with pointy teeth! And stop no more you'll just upset me," at this point I was huddled on the floor with a new candle wrapped in my hair which was strangely like a comforting blanket.

"Mothers right here" she patted my hand smiling, "mother will protect you, darling here's what I suggest," she twirled away disappearing again.

"Skip the drama stay with mama, Mother! Knows! Best!" She had briefly reappeared on the stairs to cry that line out but she quickly disappeared again.

"Mother understands, mothers here to help you."

"All I have is one request!" I ran to her now standing in the light in the center of the room hugging her hard around the middle scared out of my wits, and yet also slightly sad, I had lost hope, and hope had been such a beautiful feeling to have.

Mother loosened our embrace slightly to look down on me.

"Rapunzel," she asked.

"Yes," I answered.

Suddenly all love in her expression was lost for a few horrid moments, "Don't ever ask to leave this tower again." The way she said it... her eyes went big and she bared her teeth squeezing my shoulders so hard it hurt, it made me wonder about our relationship and almost, for a moment, my safety.

My shoulders slumped as I looked away from her face my dreams cracking in two.

"Yes mother." I replied in a dead voice.

She sighed tilting my head up with the tips of her fingers, the evil I had glimpsed in her was now gone.

"I love you very much dear," she crooned.

"I love you more," I replied, this was a sort of thing we did ad then as per usual she replied; "I love you most."

Hearing her say it brought a bit of warmth into my heart although her affections felt a little off.

Smiling warmly she kissed the top of my head with affection that was slowly becoming more and more legitimate, maybe it was just me.

Tapping me on the nose she softly sang; "don't forget it, you'll regret it," spinning behind me she prepared for what obviously was to be her big finale.

"Mother! Knows! Best!" Taking my hair in her palms she glided away from me into the dark corners of the room, and then opened the window my hair still in her hands.

Not looking back she swung herself over calling up "Ta ta I'll see you in a bit my flower." I smiled softly clutching my stomach to hold the pain in.

"I'll be here," I murmured looking down from the top of my tower as I let my hair slip through my fingers as she reached the ground.


	5. Chapter 4- Flynn

Pounding through the trees and foliage we dashed into the forest hoping the trees would provide some coverage. The forest was lush and green with dozens of different types of trees, the only of which I could identify was the oak. Slowly I began to lose my breath and become tired from the long distance we had traversed. The Stabbingtons started to gain a lead on me, they were passing me their large bodies and full stomach providing more energy.

I clutched the satchel looking around me for some way to escape the brothers, I came up blank.

After running for about half an hour we passed a tree with posters nailed onto its bark. At first I paid it no attention but then I noticed they were both wanted posters, one was of the Stabbingtons and the other was of some unfortunate fellow with a nose that was exceedingly peculiar, I glanced down wondering what his name could be, I skidded to a halt.

Catching my breath I ripped off the poster bringing it closer to my face to examine it. "No," I muttered, "no no no no no! This is bad, this is very, very bad" I said anxiety entering my voice, "this is really bad." I turned the poster over to the Stabbingtons revealing the awful portrait of me some idiot must have drawn. "They just can't get my nose right" I exclaimed.

How someone could have done such an awful portrait of me, I wondered. I mean the guy in the picture looked idiotic and smug. I was dashing and handsome, I seethed at the so called artists work. "Who cares?" Patchless growled, I ignored his anger and bent down to look at their posters.

"While it's easy for you to say," I answered, "I mean you guys look amazing."

Somehow the artist had been able to capture the brutes perfectly in their usual creeptastic manner. Out of nowhere the loud sound of horses' hooves and the snicker of a horse pulled my attention away from the posters to see the palace horses up on a ledge overlooking us.

Shit, I thought, they had caught up with us, maybe the hay fever comment hadn't been so smart after all. The horses reared and turned to take the path down to us.

Turning around I slowly began to run and then picked up my pace hoofing it away from the spot we had just been as fast as I possibly could. Rounding the corner I jumped over roots and stones trying to keep my balance on the uneven ground while stuffing the poster into my bag.

Suddenly the brutes stopped running, for a second I thought maybe they were just stupid and that this could be my chance but then I realized there reason for stopping. We had run ourselves into a dead end; we were trapped. We had moments before the guards arrived.

Horrified a placed my hand onto the rock wall that rose ten feet in front of us hoping it wasn't real. Suddenly an idea occurred to me, perhaps the wall wasn't such bad luck after all.

"Uh," I muttered thinking fast, "alright ok, give me a boost and then I'll pull you up.| I had tried to use my most trusting truthful gaze I had but by the expression of sheer cynicism on their faces I knew they weren't buying it. Patchless glanced over to his brother in disbelief and then glared down at me.

"Give us the satchel first," he grumbled.

I forced my face into one of pure dibelief and hurt trying to avoid handing over the treasure. "Oh," I gasped, "I just, I can't believe that after all we been through," I stammered, "you don't trust me," I placed my hand over my heart trying to convey a feeling of dismay.

Patchless put out his hand expectantly he and Patch not impressed by my rouse.

"Ouch." I muttered pulling off the satchel and handing it to them.

Patchless struggled for a few precious seconds to get on his brothers shoulders so that I could climb u their backs to the top making me nervous about our trackers and their imminent arrival. Careful I climbed up their back pretending I was struggling, by doing this I was able to justify putting my hands everywhere, including right over the satchel.

Effortlessly I slipped off Patchless's shoulders as I climbed up, he didn't notice. Reaching up I pulled myself over the ledge a smile spreading over my face; I had won.

"Now help us up pretty boy," Patchless called up to me.

A cocky grin filled my face, "sorry," I replied, "but my hands are full." I revealed the satchel in my right hand and turned on my heel running away to the sound of their furious calls.

Sprinting at full tilt I found the main road only for the guards to find me.

Turning I ran as fast as I could away from them.

"Fuck," I muttered, maybe I hadn't won just yet.

I could hear their captain yelling to them, I didn't like the sound of "retrieve the satchel at any cost".

Crap, I thought, crap crap crap crap crap. I had not spent months planning this heist just to be caught at the last minute. I could hear them gaining on me, there was no way I could outrun the palace bred horses.

Sliding under a fallen tree I heard the unmistakable thud of cross bow bolts meeting their marks, I glanced back to see five bolts stuck in the very tree I had just slid under and made a split decision to grab a few of them, for all I knew they could come in handy.

Running down hill I made a sharp turn off the path avoiding another set of bolts. Dodging the overhanging branches I saw a wall of trees to my left with only a small opening through the branches.

I jumped through the opening hoping the horses would be unable to maneuver through such a small hole. Behind me I heard the distinct sound of rearing horses, I almost slowed down, but then I heard the sound of hooves meeting dirt; one of them had made it.

I heard the familiar sound of the captain's voice speaking to his horse (really who does that) "we've got him now Maximus!" he rejoiced. Not so fast I thought picking my pace up as much as I possibly could, heading for an overhanging vine, an insane idea sprouting in my head.

I leapt off a rock grabbing the vine and swinging as hard as I could. Swiftly I kicked off a tree changing the direction of my swing just slightly and propelling myself to go faster. Swinging around the tree of the vine I flew straight towards the captain on his horse. Sticking out my feet I kicked him right off the horse and took his position as rider.

I grinned in triumph; moments like these were the moments that I truly felt like Flynn Ryder, like a champion.

"Heya!" I yelled shoving my heels into the horse's sides.

That of course is when my victory was cut short, the horse, who was obviously smarter than I realized, skidded to a stop. The horse started bucking; somehow he knew I wasn't meant to be riding him.

The horse glared back at me his pupils dilating. "Come on flea bag!" I yelled annoyed digging my heels in again.

He responded by bucking even harder, spinning in enraged circles. At that point he noticed the satchel in my hands, leaning back he used his mouth to try and grab it out of my hands.

"Stop it!" I yelled, "Stop it!" The horse grabbed the bottom of the bag, but I still had the top, it was the strangest game of tug of war I had ever participated in. "Give it to me!" I yelled.

Suddenly the satchel flew out my hands and landed on the branch of a tree that just happened to be hanging over a giant chasm. I glanced at the horse before throwing myself off him towards the tree, probably not the best idea with the chasm and all but oh well.

Rolling on my side I got up running for the bag with my one chance of a good life in it. Suddenly the horse leaped in front of me and all I could see was the pure white colour of his hide. Grabbing him around the knees I pulled down, tripping it and ran in front of it. Abruptly I felt my boot being caught on something and fell on my face only for the horse to jump in front again, I pulled myself up and jumped up onto his back which he did not like and then up onto his head wrapping my knees around his chin and thick neck.

The horse shook his head throwing me off again. I was now clinging upside down to the branch that was suspended over the chasm, not a great position.

The horse looked down at me an evil glint in his eyes. He started stomping on the branch trying to step on my fingers ultimately sending me quickly climbing backwards towards the end of the branch. I felt the whole tree shake and saw the satchel start to slip.

Swinging backwards I turned through the air grabbing the tree again and the satchel. I turned and yelled "ha!" at the horse consumed by my final victory.

Out of nowhere a large snap brought me out of my glory, me and the horse looked back in terror to see the tree break from its roots.

We were falling through the air towards a ground that was coming towards us far too fast. Quickly I pulled myself onto the top of the tree just in time for us to hit a sharp ledge and the tree to break in half sending us in different directions.

I flew through the air with nothing except ground beneath me. Praying for my life I tucked myself into a ball hoping for some kind of inclined ground.

I hit the earth hard, and to my relief it was sloped enough that the impact was absorbed by a roll. Not stopping to access for injuries I pulled myself behind a rock to hide from the horse.

I heard the sound of a large animal sniffing the ground in accompany of hooves slowly approaching, I scratched my head, I hadn't realized horses had such a good sense of smell. When the sound had faded enough I popped my head out to see the pure white stallion off in the distance.

Careful not to make any sound, I gingerly pulled myself up stretching the kinks out of my muscles.

Leaning back I put my hand out to rest against the wall behind me, I fell backwards realizing that it wasn't a wall but a curtain of ivy concealing a cave.

Off in the distance I heard the horse whiny; it must have realized it had passed me. Quickly I parted the ivy ducking into the cave and behind an outcropping of rock. I had hid just on time because the second I rested my back against the cave wall I heard his fast breath right outside the entrance, I froze careful to not breathe.

His shadow slowly paused for a few moments before rushing away to try and find me. I let out my held breath and looked around me to see the condition of the cave; I paused for a second surprised. The cave wasn't a cave after all; it was a tunnel leading out into a valley.

Jogging out I glanced behind me double checking I wasn't being followed. Determining that I was indeed alone I faced forward again, I froze in my place.

I had walked into some sort of hidden haven. The valley was gorgeous, it was surrounded by walls of rock, one with a small waterfall flowing down its side and had dozens of gorgeous trees all perfectly maintained. The valley was almost silent except for a soft murmur of water rolling off in the distance and the sweet song of birds singing, it was like something out of a fairytale. In the middle of the valley was a beautiful tower, the tower was at least 70 feet tall and had one large room or house of some sorts at the top. It was the perfect hiding spot, I had struck gold.

I again heard the distinct sound of the horse whinnying so I stopped marveling at my luck and hurried towards the tower.

Reaching its base I looked around for some sort of door or ladder dreading the ascent, it would take ages and heaven knows what that kind of a work out could do to my perfect thigh muscles, I didn't want to bulk up t much, or worse, sweat. After circling the tower several times I realized that the door was either hidden or somehow gone.

Sighing I pulled out two of the crossbow bolts I had collected and began climbing up the side of the tower by jamming the bolts into the mortar every few feet and pulling myself up, it was slow tedious work but this hide out was too valuable to just ignore.

After about five minutes of climbing I had reached the window at the top of the tower where it became the house. Stowing away the bolts I pulled myself onto the ledge and pushed open the window. The tower room was large and spacious. It was open and nicely furnished, but I didn't really take time to assess my surroundings.

Breathing heavily I opened my satchel and gazed into it lovingly, "alone at last," I murmured happily looking down at my rewards for my effort. That was when I heard a loud clang and the world went black.


	6. Chapter 5- Rapunzel

I slipped down the side of the wall my hands running through my hair. She hadn't even listened to me, she had realized what I wanted and shut me down. I thought of the terrifying images she had portrayed and glanced over at the painting of a man drawn gruesomely in red paint on the floor, he had pointy sharp teeth and crazed eyes, I shivered. Perhaps mother was right; maybe I wasn't ready for the outside world. Yet, I couldn't know unless I tried right? I mean, who was she to assume I was naive and weak? She was hardly ever here and she never listened to me.

I paused at the distinct sound of something hitting rock, it almost sounded like someone was climbing up the side of the tower. I froze as the sound became louder and neared the top of the tower, soon I could hear the sound of laboured breathing; as if someone were tired, perhaps from climbing seventy feet up a rock wall.

Carefully I scooted over to the kitchen, staying low, and hid under the table. Cautiously I slipped my hand up onto the table hoping to find a knife of some sort.

I felt a long hard object brush against my finger tips, grasping the handle I slid it of the table and onto my lap, I paused, I hadn't retrieved a knife after all, but a frying pan.

Oops.

I was just about to reach up to find another weapon when the window clanged open and someone pulled themselves in. Creeping over I grabbed the mannequin I used for sewing dresses and pushed it forwards hiding behind it, the intruder didn't seem to notice.

He was tall and had short brown hair that flowed in a way that made me want to run my fingers through it and his wide shoulders were broad but strong, yet they looked good on him, I wondered what it would be like to be held in those arms...

I shook my head trying to rid myself of such ridiculous thoughts. He was probably a ruffian or a thug and at the very least he was a man, he was dangerous. I swallowed; he was probably here for my hair. I had to deal with him.

He was talking to himself looking into his bag lovingly as if his most valued possession lay inside of it. Cautiously I snuck up behind him.

Hefting the frying pan up high I swung with all the force I could muster and hit him right on his perfectly styled head. He froze for a second and then fell right on his face, the impact made a large clanging sound.

I squeaked jumping up and scurrying away from him in terror. I hid behind the mannequin again and peered over the top looking down at his still form on the ground. He was slumped there in an awkward position his knees angled towards each other and his face flat on the ground, I worried for a brief moment that I had killed him when I noticed his chest rising up and down.

Slowly I pushed the mannequin forward approaching him with caution. Pulling out my frying pan I tapped him on the head, still he didn't move, I looked to Pascal hoping he knew what to do. Pascal simply shrugged and then tilted his head towards the body suggesting I investigate more.

Cautiously I pushed his head over revealing his face. He didn't look scary; he had a strong jaw and a small amount of hair growing on his face in a surprisingly appealing way.

I didn't know a lot about men but I would even go so far as to say that this one looked appealing, I wondered what his voice sounded like, his laugh. If he could sing and if he liked girls with long hair...

Again I caught myself, he was a man, already he had me in his trap and he hadn't even woken up.

I looked again to my friend, Pascal turned red and mimed having fangs and then pointed to the painting mother had made of a man that was still on the floor.

I pulled back the strangers lips exposing his teeth. He had two rows of perfectly white perfectly straight teeth, he definitely didn't have fangs; in fact he looked as if he had a nice smile.

I flipped back the hair that concealed the rest of his face curiosity now entering my system.

I caught my breath, he was even more beautiful then I had realized, and yet beautiful wasn't the right word, I realized I didn't know how to describe him.

My fingers itched to sketch him or paint him. I needed to capture his beauty. How could mother think that something this glorious could be so bad?

I lowered my frying pan and leaned in trying to see him better. Suddenly his eyes opened and he made some weird grunting noise, reflexively I hit him as hard as I could with the frying pan knocking him out again, I shivered from the scare, I had been caught off guard.

Glancing over at the clock I realized that mother would be home soon, she had been gone for two hours already and she had said she was just picking apples, I needed to hide him, and fast.

Looking around my eyes fell upon the old faded blue cabinet that stood beside the window leading into the tower.

I tapped my finger on my chin, it was large enough and mother hardly ever looked at it. Glancing down at my captive I deduced that he would fit just fine in the cabinet. Not wanting to touch him I wrapped my hair around his chest and heaved.

It took me a few minutes but I managed to drag him over to the cabinet. I heaved a sigh of relief and rolled him out of my hair (literally) panting. I glanced at him, and then at the cabinet which stood about half a foot off the ground.

Somehow I had to get him into the cabinet, he weighed almost twice the amount I did.

First I tried sliding his body as fast and as hard as I could towards the cabinet and pushing, he hit the bottom with an audible thump his head lolling to the side. Next I wrapped him in my hair which I had looped over one of the rafters and tried swinging him into the cabinet, this worked almost perfectly, the one problem, my hair was still in the cabinet. When I tried to get it out, I managed to get my hair out of the cabinet, but he came out with it crashing on top of me. Next I tried flipping, pushing with a broom and lifting, none of which worked and each of which ended with both of us sprawled on the floor.

Finally I managed to get him in the cabinet without it opening, sadly his fingers had been caught in the door, I leaned in shocked and slightly amazed by the strange image. Shyly I pushed each finger back into the cabinet. Quickly I ran over and jammed the cabinet closed with a chair; I hoped it didn't look too conspicuous.

"Ok, ok, ok," I said to myself, "I've got a person in my closet, I've got a person in my closet," I glanced at myself in the mirror expertly holding my handy dandy frying pan, "I've got a _person_ in my _closet_!" I exclaimed excitedly. I laughed to myself suddenly very confident.

I held up my frying pan brushing it off. "Too weak to handle myself out there mother," I said to myself grinning into the mirror, I started swinging my frying pan around in gusto, "Well tell that to my frying pa-" I hit myself in the face hard with the frying pan. "Ow" I muttered rubbing my face not so confident any more but still pretty happy with myself.

Suddenly a sparkle reflected in the mirror caught my eye; it was coming from the intruder's bag. Looking into the reflection of the mirror I saw a strange bejewelled _thing_ concealed by his bag, it resembled jewelry, yet it was like nothing I had ever seen before.

Turning around I leaned down and slipped it out. Holding it up to my face I examined the strange object. It was gold with three large diamonds and several smaller jewels set into the piece. There were rows upon rows of crystals and rubies with little flowers and curly cues. It was one of the prettiest things I had ever seen.

I stared at it perplexed. Carefully I fit it on my wrist wondering if it was a bracelet of some sort, it was far too large. I glanced at Pascal for his opinion, he shook his head no. Bringing it up to my face I tried looking at Pascal through one of the larger jewels wondering if it was a fancy eye glass for those with poor eyesight, but all it did was blur my vision, again Pascal shook his head.

Holding it in my hands I looked at myself in the mirror consumed by this conundrum. On a hunch I placed the thing on my head, it fit perfectly resting on my hair.

It was beautiful and it filled me with a strange feeling, a strange rightness.

Again I glanced over to Pascal he was staring at me in awe, I almost thought he felt what I did, but after a few seconds he shook his head no.

"Rapunzel" my mother called up from the base of the tower snapping me out of my trance, I jumped up shocked. Quickly I slipped off the thingy and stuffed it back into its bag. Glancing around frantically I spotted a pot and threw it in.

"Let down your hair" she called up impatiently.

"One moment mother," I replied looping my hair through the hook and sending it down to her.

"I have a big surprise" she yelled up. She looked up at me happiness in her eyes; I didn't understand how she could look so innocent after that presentation she had given me.

"Ugh," I said, "I do too..."

"Oh I bet my surprise is bigger" she responded.

"I seriously doubt it." I muttered laughing under my breath.

Heaving her over the window sill she sat down smiling at me, " I brought back Parsnips, I'm going to make Hazelnut soup for dinner, your favorite, Surprise!" usually this would make me very happy but right now I was too anxious about the man in my closet.

"Well mother" I began nervously, "there's something I wanna tell you," She didn't really listen to me as she hang up her coat. "Oh Rapunzel" she sighed "you know how I hate leaving you after a fight, especially after I've done absolutely nothing wrong."

I decided to pull a _her_ and ignore that little insult to my integrity.

"Ok," I said, "I've been thinking a lot about what you said earlier-" she cut me off, I was beginning to realize she did that a lot.

"I hope you're not still talking about the stars,"

"Floating lights," I corrected her "and, yes, I was leading up to that"

"Because I really thought we dropped the issue sweetheart" she interjected.

"No mother, I'm just saying you _think_ I'm not strong enough to handle myself out there-"

"Oh darling I know you're not strong enough to handle yourself out there" she cut me off.

"But if you'd just-" I tried,

"Rapunzel we're done talking about this." She stated.

"Trust me!" I begged.

"Rapunzel." She demanded.

"I know what I-"

"Rapunzel." She repeated,

"Oh come on!" I cried.

"Enough with the lights Rapunzel!" mother shrieked.

"You are _never_ leaving this tower, _ever_!"

Her words echoed through the tower leaving a dull ache in my stomach. My fingers which had been reaching towards the door knob of the cabinet, to show her how I had handled to intruder, slipped away.

Mother collapsed onto her chair behind her. "Oh great," she sighed dramatically, "now I'm the bad guy."

I looked down guilt curdling in my stomach, she just wanted to keep me safe, it wasn't her fault, she didn't need to know. Maybe I would just have to leave the tower on my own. I realized that I had an advantage, the stranger in the closet; perhaps he could tell me how to get to the lights... I just needed mother to leave for a while. I thought of what I could say to appease her...

"All I was going to say mother... is I know what I want for my birthday now" I thought of a solution as fast as I could, I could send her on a wild goose chase, to get me a gift. I would send her far away and she would agree because she would think it would mean I wouldn't want to leave.

"And what is that?" she sighed in defeat.

"New paint, the paint made from the white shells you once brought me." I said nervously hoping she would buy my bluff.

"Well that," she sighed, "Is a very long trip Rapunzel, almost three day time."

"I just," I murmured, "I just thought it was a better idea then the... stars." She looked me up and down doubtfully. I was shaking in my boots. She sighed and pushed herself out of her chair approaching me.

"You're sure you'll be alright on your own?" she asked worried but already giving in.

"I know I'll be safe as long as I'm here," I said guilt consuming me at my lies. I hugged her around the middle relishing in the comfort; I knew I would need it over the next few days. She kissed me on the head holding me tighter. Letting me go she stepped back smoothing out her skirts.

"Rapunzel," she said, "go fetch me some food, I will need it for the journey."

Smiling up at her I nodded, "thank you mother," I replied a small spark of hope lighting in my heart.

Taking out the bread a sliced off about a third of the loaf and some of the cheese and then gathered several of the apples and other vegetables and fruits she had picked this morning and placed them in a traveling basket, silently I handed them to her, she was already back in her cloak and boots.

"I will be back in three days time," she promised me. "I love you very much dear," she murmured,

"I love you more," I replied,

"I love you most."

And with that she lowered herself out the window. I watched her leave until I could no longer see her from my window, she waved right before entering the tunnel that led out of out hidden valley, I waved back to her a thousand different emotions swirling around my head.

The moment I couldn't see her I rushed away from the window not even bothering to pull up my hair.

Cautiously I approached the sealed cabinet my frying pan at the ready. Slowly I pulled back the chair. Walking back I placed the chair in front of me for protection and faced the cabinet. I took a deep breath in and then lit it out slowly "ok" I said.

Taking my hair in my hand I brandished it like a lasso and whipped it out grabbing the handle of the cabinet. With one fair tug I pulled it open. With a low squeak the intruder slumped forward out of the cabinet and fell flat on his face on the ground.

I stood there at a loss of what to do; I had expected him to jump out fists at the ready. Instead he was still out cold. I gasped and slowly he slid out more his face dragging across the floor. Carefully I approached him wary of every step waiting for any sudden movements to attack. On closer inspection I realized he really was still unconscious.

Looking around I spotted the chair. With some difficulty I hefted him up and sat him down on it. I looked around for some sort of rope to tie him down with, and realized I could just use my hair. Scared out of my mind I wrapped my long locks around him and the chair tying him in place. I decided I would close all the windows in the tower except for the top center one so that I could see him and he couldn't see me. After I had done this I went and I hid in the rafters' terror seeping into my bones.

Tentatively I pulled him into the light. Sitting there slumped in the chair, he looked so harmless, I almost felt sorry for him. Pascal jumped up onto his shoulder all tough and angry, he had decided immediately that he really didn't like the intruder; it almost made me giggle, except that I was way too scared to laugh.

Angered Pascal slapped him hoping to wake him up, he then jumped back camouflaging himself, effectively betraying his tough guy act. When that didn't work he regained his courage and started slapping the man's face repeatedly with his tail, I winced with every impact.

Pascal paused for a moment thinking through his next move, then he turned to face the intruders ear and with one quick movement shot his long tong right up his ear canal, the stranger awoke with a yell.


	7. Chapter 6- Flynn and Rapunzel

I was having the strangest dream; I had found this little haven in the middle of nowhere to hide out in, and then when I got there someone had knocked me out with a frying pan and now their little lizard was slapping me, it was the strangest sequence of events I could imagine, and I believed I had a very large imagination.

Suddenly I was rudely awoken by the feeling of something long and wet entering my ear. I jolted awake in repulsion squirming on the spot. I tried to swat away the creature from my shoulder but I soon realized my wrists and legs were bound.

I was in a large open room, in a circle of light surrounded by darkness. I couldn't see my attacker, only her pet; the source of the wetness being its tong.

I realized that I hadn't been dreaming. I wondered how much had been fact and how much had been fantasy. Glancing back down at my bounds I squirmed, the rope holding me had an odd texture and was very thick.

"Is this... hair?" I wondered aloud marvelling at the length of the stuff.

Slowly I followed the hair up and around the room until I finally followed it up into the rafters where it ended with the silhouette of a woman. She was obscured by the darkness so all I could assume about her appearance was that she had some serious split ends.

"Struggling," she called down an obvious tremor in her voice, "struggling is pointless."

I looked up at her still fairly confused about the current situation. Suddenly she leaped down from the rafters landing on the floor still hidden by the shadows.

"I know why you're here" she called out, for a moment I worried she knew who he was, but then again, if she did the palace guards would already be here, so what was she going on about?

"And," she continued, "I'm not afraid of you," this just confused me,

"What?" I asked, why would she be afraid of me?

Slowly she approached me. First all I saw was that she was wielding a frying pan in her hands, obviously the source of my major head ache, and then my eyes drifted up to rest upon her face.

She was probably the most gorgeous woman I had ever seen, as I already knew she had long golden blond hair that ran in perfect smooth waves. She also had the perfect complexion, and her lips and eyes were stunning. She had two large green eyes the colour of lily pads surrounded by long dark seductive eyelashes that almost made her sexy, and yet, despite her beauty, she radiated innocence. Her lips were like a folded rose petal soft and round. Most striking was the way she held herself, confident and yet easy, as if all she didn't care at all about how she looked. She was the most remarkable girl I had ever laid eyes upon, her small waist leading to hips that flowed out nicely. I could barely maintain my composure.

"Who are you," she demanded, "and how did you find me?" for once in my life, I was tempted to tell her the truth, to admit that I wasn't really who I said I was...

I pushed those ridiculous thoughts away, I couldn't let one gorgeous girl get in my way, I seduced others with my good looks not the other way around.

"Uh huh" I muttered still in a bit of a trance from her stunning good looks and beauty.

"Who are you," she repeated, "and how did you find me?" she hefted her frying pan to strengthen her point.

I cleared my throat layering on the Flynn seduction, "I know not who you are nor how I came to find you," I sighed poetically "but may I just say," I slipped into my sexy seductive voice "Hi," I raised my eyebrows at her, most girls went crazy after just that, "how're you doin?" she still didn't look impressed, if anything she looked confused.

"Name's Flynn Ryder," I added in another eyebrow gesture, "How's your day goin? Huh?" I smiled at her in my usual cocky manner, for whatever reason it was a chick magnet, although Blondie didn't seem to buy it.

She huffed readjusting her grip on the frying pan. "Who else knows my location Flynn Ryder," she said pronouncing my name with gusto, the frying pan was now in my face and she was glaring at me. Despite the distrust in her eyes she still looked way too pretty for my liking.

"Alright Blondie," I said deciding to just be frank with her,

"Rapunzel," she interjected,

"Gesundheit" I said not exactly sure what she had said,

"I was in a situation," I told her, "Gallivanting through the forest, I came across your tower and f-" at that moment I realized there was a mistakable part of my outfit missing; my satchel.

"Oh no," I exclaimed worried a few other choice words echoing through my head. Looking around me desperately I turned to Blondie. "Where is my Satchel?" I demanded.

She just looked at me crossing her arms, "I have hidden it somewhere you will never find it," she smiled at me smugly.

I looked around the room and my eyes fell on a pot sitting right beside her, the pot looked completely out of place and it looked like the perfect size for my bag.

I looked up at her unimpressed, "it's in that pot isn't it?"

She instantly looked pissed, I probably shouldn't have asked because with that she knocked me out cold.

* * *

The intruder "Flynn Ryder" had gone unconscious almost too easily this time. Glancing over at him to make sure he wasn't faking I scurried over and grabbed the bag, or satchel as he called it, from the pot.

Slipping it out I peeked in at the precious thingy that he obviously cared very much about, I could use it as leverage to make him tell me about the outside world, maybe he could even be my guide. Looking around I thought about all the hiding places I had discovered over the years, it had to be one nearby so that I could keep an eye on it, but it also had to be a good one.

I could put it in the one up in the rafters, but it could fall and maybe even break, he wouldn't be happy if that happened.

I could also hide it in the one under the stove, but if mother somehow beat me to returning home she could set it on fire.

Turning in a slow circle I spotted the stairs, there was a loose floor board on the third step up that could be pried open to reveal a compartment, the satchel would fit nicely and I could watch it from my position in front of Flynn.

Quickly running over I carefully pried the floor board up, cautious not to make any sound, and slipped the satchel in. Then quickly as I could I pushed it back down, I didn't notice when it didn't completely shut.

Turning to Pascal I smoothed out my dress and resumed my position of interrogation in front of him, frying pan at the ready. I nodded to Pascal to wake him up again, jumping up he landed on his shoulder and stuck his tong in his ear again giving him another rude awakening.


	8. Chapter 7- Flynn

Slowly I opened my eyes a dull pounding in my left temple. I had no clue where I was, my brain was sluggish and slow.

Slowly my vision came into place. I was looking at a gorgeous young blond who for whatever reason was holding a frying pan tucked under her arm. As my sense slowly returned a strange wet feeling began to develop in my left ear.

Looking over I saw tiny a green lizard with large brown eyes. Suddenly everything came back to me. "Would you stop that?!" I yelled sending the lizard off with a shake of my shoulders and rubbing my ear on my shirt.

My captor, Blondie, had her arms crossed and was smiling at me full of smugness. " _now_ it's hidden where you'll never find it," she told me.

I didn't doubt it, and even if I had I wouldn't have gone looking for my satchel either because I knew it would just mean getting knocked out again.

"So," she said flipping her hair behind her and walking around me in a slow threatening circle, "what do you want with my hair?"

I paused confused, what on earth was she going on about. Her hair was pretty but why on earth would I want it?

"To cut it?" she asked,

"What?" I exclaimed fairly confused now,

"sell it?" she asked sticking her frying pan under my chin like it was a butcher's knife.

"Noooo" I said completely weirded out by the girl, whose sanity I was now questioning.

"listen," I told her, "the only thing I want to do with your hair, is get out of it."

I glanced down at my entrapped state.

"Literally" she leaned in again,

"ye-" she paused and then drew back, "wait, so you don't want my hair?" she asked for whatever reason confused.

"Why on earth would I want your hair?!" I exclaimed staring at her with profound revulsion.

Stealing someone's hair, ew, no. my hair is delightfully perfect why would I need hers?

"Look, I was being chased, I saw a tower, I climbed it, end of story." I explained to her managing to leave out the whole theft and illegal part.

"You're telling the truth?" she asked puzzled,

"yes!" I told her, and for once I actually was.

She waved the fryin pan in my face as if it was a lie detector. The little lizard dude crawled out from behind her hair and scurried down to the edge of the frying pan staring down at me, he was way too close for comfort, in fact that seemed to be a bit of a habit for the little guy. After a few seconds he seemed to have decided he had scrutinized his full and he gestured with his tail to Blondie to move backwards. She slowly stepped back and then ran away to talk quietly to the lizard in the corner.

I hadn't been one hundred percent serious before when I said I was questioning her sanity, but I definitely was now, then again I had fought with a horse today so who was I to talk. They, or should I say she, was talking in the corner squatting down with her back to me, she was whispering but I did pick up bits and pieces. I really had no clue what she was talking about. I couldn't see how "doesn't have fangs" could fit into her conversation so I gave up trying to listen in, instead I tried to untangle myself by moving the chair around and squirming, it wasn't working.

"Ok, Flynn Ryder," she said with her back still to me "I am prepared to offer you a deal."

That didn't sound good; I didn't do deals, especially not with gorgeous young women who I wouldn't find pleasure in betraying.

"Deal?" I asked.

"Look this way," she instructed.

Realizing I couldn't move she pulled hard on her hair trying to turn the chair I was sitting in towards the wall she was facing, instead all she did was flip the chair over.

"Ow," I muttered.

I was now squashed on the floor in an extremely uncomfortable position. I looked up to see Blondie standing on top of her fireplace.

"Do you know what these are?" she asked pulling back a curtain to reveal a painting.

The painting showed her sitting in a valley facing the night sky which was lit up by thousands of floating lights.

"You mean the lantern thing they do for the princess?" I asked my face still squashed on the floor.

Blondie looked away from me and up to her painting her wall of hard interrogation falling away for a moment.

"Lanterns," I heard her murmur to herself, "I knew they weren't stars."

This puzzled me, how could she have not already known that they were lanterns, it was common knowledge.

"Well tomorrow evening they will light the night sky with these _lanterns_," she said lanterns like she was trying it out, "you will act as my guide, take me to these lanterns and return me home safely."

I winced understanding flowing through me, crap, I couldn't do this. I would have to find a way to convince her not to.

"Then, and only then, will I return your satchel to you."

Ya, this definitely wasn't going to work for me.

"That is my deal." She pronounced crossing her frying pan over her heart like she was making some cheesy oath.

"Ya" I said groaning as I lifted myself up with my fingertips and flipped me and the chair onto its side. "No can do, unfortunately the kingdom and I aren't exactly simpatico," I said making quotation marks, "at the moment." I looked at her putting all the meaning and frankness I could into my gaze, "so I won't be taking you anywhere."

She looked down at me blankly for a few moments as if she didn't understand. Then casually she looked to the lizard on her shoulder, I swear he made a little pounding motion with his tiny little fists, I don't know maybe I'm the crazy one now.

Frying pan still in hand she hopped down from the top of the fireplace her serious and maybe even partially crazed expression back. She grabbed the end of her hair, the part that lead right off from the bit tied to me and the chair.

"Something brought you here, Flynn Ryder" she said pulling me and the chair up and towards her, "call it what you will, fate, destiny,"

"a horse," I interjected unimpressed by her gusto.

"so I have made the decision to trust you," I looked at her, she really had to be dim to do that, people who trusted me always ended up unhappy. She was now very close to me.

"A horrible decision really," I told her honestly. I don't think she was actually listening to me.

"But trust me when I tell you this," she leaned in her face suddenly threatening, somehow.

She pulled me forward by grabbing the back of the chair and tilting it towards her, was it bad that part of me was consumed by how kissable and how close her lips were?

"You can tear this tower apart brick by brick" she whispered, "but without my help, you will never find your precious satchel."

I looked at her, "let me get this straight," I said clearing my throat, "I take you to see the lanterns, bring you back home, and you'll give me back my satchel?"

"I promise." She told me, I looked at her and raised my eyebrows, to me that really meant nothing, especially from a girl like her, pretty girls made promises all the time to guys like me, they never kept them.

She leaned in closer narrowing her eyes, "And when I promise something, I never ever break that promise."

I raised my eyebrow at her, "ever." She repeated. The lizard waggled its tiny little eyebrows and nodded its head yes as if it was agreeing with her.

I looked up at her taking in her pretty and honesty really cute appearance, serious expression, and annoying little friend the lizard. I didn't want to but I would have to seduce her.

I had learned over the years that I had been born handsome. I hadn't had parents or food or money, but I had my good looks and wits, and that had kept me alive.

I had never met a girl who I couldn't seduce into doing what I wanted her to. Usually it didn't bother me, but for whatever I was hesitant to play with Blondie, she was just so innocent, I didn't want to taint her, but I had no choice.

"Alright, listen," I told her ramping up the charm, "I didn't want to do this, but you leave e no choice," I looked deep into her eyes, for a moment I was almost distracted, "here comes the smolder."

I looked at her and I put on my full out Flannigan Ryder seduction, if I did this to any other girl she would probably faint or throw herself at me, it was slightly disturbing but it helped if you needed a meal and a bed for the night if the inn keepers daughter would willingly sneak you in. I looked at her my lips puckered slightly and my eyebrows raised, I waited for her to react like other girls did, but all she did was look at me confused and disturbed.

I didn't understand, this had never happened to me (except for that one time I had done it to a young boy who I had thought was a girl but that was different ok?)

"This is kind of an off day for me," I admitted, "this doesn't normally happen."

I looked at her waiting for some sign of caving, but instead she just looked more stubborn then before. I briefly considered my options, reluctantly I realized I really only had one.

"Fine," I gave in, "I'll take you to see the lanterns."

Obviously I had been underestimating how badly she wanted to go, with that she let go of the chair to have a girly moment or whatever, so happy about getting to go see the stupid lanterns she forgot that she had been the only thing stopping me from plummeting to the ground.

"Really?" she squealed, happy as could be while I lay on the ground in pain.

She glanced back just realizing then what she had done.

"Oops," she sort of apologized.

"You broke my smolder" I moaned, collapsing into a heap.


	9. Chapter 8- Rapunzel

Flynn went out the window and started climbing down, I instantly recognized the thumping sound from before, but now I could see its source. Flynn had two long sticks with sharpened ends and feathers. I was unsure what they were but he used them to help himself get down the tower efficiently. I almost considered telling him that he could just use my hair to get down but it was nice to have someone not do that for once, it made me feel like I was more than just a replacement for a ladder. Besides, he was more than half way down already.

"You comin' Blondie?" he yelled up to me.

Gripping my hair where it looped through the hook I peered down past my toes and the window sill to the ground below. Suddenly it looked so much farther down then before, and yet it was so close. All it would take would be one step, and I would be there. If I did this now there was no turning back, mother could find out and there is a very good chance I may be inclined to not return. I bit that thought back, no matter how amazing the outside world ended up being, I had to at least say goodbye.

I took one tentative step forward and looked down below me even farther, gripping onto my hair and using it for support as I leaned out to get a better look.

"Look at the world so close, and I'm half way to it," I murmured looking down below me in awe. "Look at it all so big do I even dare."

I looked back to my painting now widely displayed for all to see, the lanterns shining brightly above my head, "look at me there at last I just have to do it," "should I?" I wondered aloud, "No." "Here I go."

I turned to the sill and Pascal crawled onto my shoulder tying himself a support out of my hair around his tiny little green waist, I realized that this wasn't only about me; it was also his chance to go outside. Pascal looked at me with his big adorable brown eyes and gave me a thumbs up, I smiled at him. I took a deep breath making sure I had everything I needed, as a last minute thought I reached back and grabbed the frying pan.

Carefully I threw the end of my hair out the window the long golden locks trailing like a falling star's tail. Breathing in slowly I bent my knees and I jumped.

It was most definitely the most amazing feeling I had ever had, it felt like flying. I zoomed past Flynn climbing down the wall, he ducked barely missing being hit by me, I didn't look back to apologize, I was moving too quickly. I was soaring down spinning in circles like I was on a rope swing going down fast towards the ground. I laughed aloud at the incredible sensation. The whole world became a blur except for the small patch of grass beneath me that was rapidly approaching. I was so close. At the last second I tightened my grip stopping my toes from reaching the grass.

I looked down at the grass which was so foreign to me; I had never seen anything like it before. It looked like tiny little green baby hairs growing out of the ground. It was dotted with small baby flowers that hadn't become anything big yet but were still just as beautiful.

I contemplated climbing back up, it would be exceedingly hard but at least it would mean I hadn't done anything wrong. Yet, as I looked down I saw in that one patch of grass what I was missing, there was so much beauty in this one step, and I could have that with every step I took if I just let go.

Tentatively I reached my toe down settling my foot into the grass. The texture of the grass between my toes was wonderful, it was cool and soft yet it tickled just a little bit. Laughing I let go of my hair and brought my other foot down wiggling my toes to enhance the sensation.

Suddenly I wondered what it would feel like to just lie down in the grass. I fell onto my knees giggling when t tickled my legs.

"Just smell the grass, the dirt just like I dreamed they'd be," I sang sliding onto my back relishing the moment. The sky at its apex was a colour of blue I had never seen before, so light it was almost white and yet a pure blue. I spun onto my stomach still not being able to believe the amazing things I was seeing. There was a flower in front of me made up of lots of little white fluffs, a small breeze came and blew the fluffs away.

"Just feel that summer breeze the ways its calling me." I sang my smile stretching to fill my whole face. I leapt to my feet running with the wind through the grass my bare feet feeling every step. I gasped as my feet came in contact with something wet and cool. I looked down, I was standing in a strip of water, I realized it was a pond.

"For like the first time _ever_," I sang my passion and hope and excitement falling off me in waves, "I'm completely free."

I knelt down and scooped the water up throwing it in a spray over my head.

"I could go running," I realized turning to leave the valley, "and racing, dancing and chasing, and leaping and bounding, hair flying heart pounding" I ran faster than I ever had passing through the tunnel that I had so often seen mother go through.

"And splashing, and really feeling," I exited the cave into a whole new world of sounds and sights, "that's when my life begins" I threw my arms out as I slowly spun in a circle taking in the world around me.

The trees were so much bigger and there was no sound of water falling from a waterfall, instead you could hear the wind and animals chattering about.

"I can't believe I did this!" I exclaimed, truly happy for once in my life. "I can't believe I did this," my voice dropped worry entering my tone. "I can't believe I did this!" I shouted to the heavens jumping up and down at my own rebellion.

"Mother would be so furious," I realized worried suddenly at her opinion. I started walking mulling over my thoughts, I didn't really notice when Flynn caught up to me, I was too distraught to care. I reached a pond, which I have to mention was absolutely gorgeous, its surface clear and blue.

"But that's ok," I muttered down to my hands which were cupping one of the blooms that were floating on the surface, "What she doesn't know won't kill her, right?"

I continued on past the pond into a cave. I looked around me, every shadow appeared to be a new danger. I thought of my mother and how she always worried about those sorts of things...

I fell to my knees terrified, "Oh my gosh, this would kill her!" I sobbed terrified.

My fright soon left me as a fresh wind with a new scent I had never experienced before entered the cave. I ran out suddenly my pace picked up as I began to fall/run down the hill.

"This is so fun" I yelled running past Flynn my arms in the air just taking in my surroundings. I kicked up a pile of leaves giggling at the textures against my toes. I slowed down after I stubbed my toe hopping up and down on one foot. I strolled around just taking it in.

I spotted a hazelnut tree and paused, mother had offered to make me hazelnut soup today, and instead of thanking her I had lied to her and run away. I scaled the tree loving the feeling and hating myself for loving it. I leaned my head against its rough trunk, "I, am a horrible daughter," I mumbled my heart breaking. "I'm going back." I dropped out of the tree and walked down past Flynn.

That's when I saw a small flower growing on its side I righted it, but it just flopped down again, I giggled, and tried to fix it again but still it flopped over. I stood up and then flopped down like it did. I decided to keep going, maybe I was over reacting.

Running down the path I tried something I hadn't done since I was little, mother had called them cartwheels and said they were meant for those who belonged in the circus. I think she had meant it as a negative but at the time that had just seemed like a plus to me.

I cart wheeled down a hill laughing my head off, "I am never going back!" I rejoiced laughing and laughing, finally falling over and rolling up in my hair, I giggled wiggling my toes. Sitting up I untangled myself from my hair and stretched. I was constantly looking round me, taking it all in. The trees, the air, the animals. It was truly amazing.

My thoughts soured for a moment as I entered a clearing filled with tall lush grass that reached just below my knees, mother had hid this all from me. I fell onto my knees and then my elbows propping myself up in the field. It would take a terrible person to do this to me.

I froze guilt entering my belly, what was I thinking? This was mother I was talking about, the woman who would sing to me, made me hazelnut soup, brought me fresh paint when I didn't even ask, and who, no matter what, loved me.

I fell onto my face close to tears, "I am a despicable human being." I moaned in self loathing.

Flynn sat beside me obviously bored out of his mind, a thought occurred to me. Flynn wasn't locked away in a tower, so why did I need to be. Mother wouldn't know, I was fine, what did I have to worry about?

Regaining my smile I hopped up and jogged on the spot shaking away my worries and doubts. Flynn just glanced up at me his arms crossed, I think, if I recall properly his arms had been crossed for the last twenty minutes. I ran up to him and tugged them down smiling. He glared at me and recrossed them. I raised one eye brow and began to walk away, then I dashed back and pulled them down again, he seemed unimpressed.

"Stop it Blondie." He muttered.

I frowned at him,

"It's _Rapunzel_." I said emphasizing my name to him.

He tilted his head to the side and then nodded once.

I walked away and started running again, I missed the feeling of falling from the tower. This feeling of running was similar but not the same.

I looked around me searching for a low enough branch. Spying one I grabbed my hair and threw it towards the branch pulling tight.

I swung through the air looping around and around the tree laughing my head off. It was like I was a bird, _No_, I was a bird.

I noticed Flynn still had his arms crossed. I slowed down dragging my feet into the ground. It occurred to me that the reason Flynn was so moody was that he was judging me. I swallowed. I mean, he obviously knew a lot about the outside world, maybe he thought I was being silly. What if he was right, I walked towards a set or rocks that looked like a decent place to sit down. I practically fell down onto the rocks wrapping my arms around my legs and tucking my head in. I couldn't hold it back anymore, I started to cry.

Gods, I had no idea what I was doing. I was being an idiot. I had taken advantage of Flynn, he probably hates me. Mother would hate me too once she realized what I had done, it would tear our relationship apart and I couldn't ask Pascal to leave this all and come back to the tower. What had I done? By the end of this I would be all alone.


	10. Chapter 9- Flynn

Rapunzel had been acting like a schizophrenic for the last five hours, she would argue with herself about the justifications of leaving her tower, and then start picking daisies. She would cry in a dank dark cave that gave me the willies and then swing from tree to tree on her hair. I began to wonder how much the chick got out. She kept muttering about her mother.

I soon began to realize Rapunzel must have some kind of abusive overprotective mother. Yet, despites the obvious fact that there was something seriously wrong and awful about her mom, Rapunzel most definitely loved her. She went on and on about how she might hurt her mother. I envied her. It didn't matter how awful her mother might be, at least she hadn't left her.

Both my parents had abandoned me at the age of three; I couldn't even remember what they looked like. I pushed the thoughts away; I tended to avoid thinking about my past.

I wondered how one trip away could get her into so much trouble, and the way she had acted when she got out of that tower had been strange. I decided to ask her later.

I looked over to see that she had now broken down, obviously the over ride of emotions had just become too much. My heart hurt inside my chest, I knew what guilt felt like. I started to walk over to comfort her but I stopped myself. Why would she want to talk to me? Then it occurred to me that I could use this, I could use her pain. It would be cruel and selfish, but my life could very well depend on me bartering that tiara off for food and shelter. If I returned her home now Rapunzel's mother might not even noticed she had left, it would be a win-win scenario.

Taking a deep breath I walked up to her my feet crunching through the grass. She didn't notice as I approached her, her face was buried deep into her hands and she was quietly sobbing, my heart broke at her pain. I almost stopped myself, but remembering her lavish home and my lack thereof I cleared my throat hoping to get her attention. She didn't respond at all except for her sobs quieting slightly. I bent down trying to put on my most reassuring and trustworthy face, if I even had one of those that is.

"You know," I told her, "I can't help but notice that you seem to be a little at war with yourself here," I paused, that was an understatement but I would have to be at least a little kind to her. I put my hand on my chin as if I was really thinking into it.

"What?" she asked me her face red and swollen, yet still gorgeous, coming out her hands.

"Now, I'm only picking up bits and pieces: overprotective mother, forbidden road trip." I looked to her, "I mean this is serious stuff," in my books it really wasn't but I wasn't going to tell her that. She looked up to me raw sadness on her face.

"But let me ease your conscious," I told her with a dashing Flynn Ryder smile, "This kind is part of growing up, a little rebellion, a little adventure." "That's good, healthy even." I said gesturing to her.

"You think?" she asked hope lighting up her features. I suddenly hated Flynn Ryder, what I was about to do was awful, and could very well taint my conscious for the rest of my life.

The lizard had jumped onto my shoulder, I think he was suspicious f me, I knocked him off with a flick of my wrist.

"I know," I told her bending in to look at her. "You're way over thinking this. Trust me." I leaned forward propping my foot up on the rock she was leaning on, she was now smiling at me in admiration, I hated myself.

"Does your mother deserve this?" I asked her, "no." I replied before she could. "Would this break her heart and crush her soul?" I asked, "Of course," I said again responding for her. "But you just have to do it." I crossed my arms smiling at her as if I was an expert talking to a child.

She was looking up at me in horror, she looked as if she was about to start crying again. I sucked on my bottom lip trying to stop myself from taking it all back. I needed to remind myself, this girl was trouble. She had stolen my satchel and was dragging me into the kingdom. If I went with her all that would happen would be me being caught, I would probably hang for stealing the tiara.

Anyways, if she came with me she might be accused of association, they could hurt her to. I trembled at the thought; for whatever reason the idea of Blondie in jail scared me more than the prospect of me dying.

She gasped at my words.

"Break her heart?" she asked.

"In half." I confirmed sadly.

"Crush her soul?" she sobbed.

I turned around picking a wild grape.

"Like a grape." I told her crushing the fruit between my fingers with an audible pop.

"She _would_ be heartbroken." Rapunzel said clinging onto her hair, a million different despairing feelings playing across her face.

"You're right." She said as I lifted her to her feet.

"I am, aren't I?" I said laying the fake misery and gloom on thick.

"Oh bother," I said looking to the side pretending to think into something deeply.

"Alright," I told her, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm letting you out of the deal." Her eyes went wide and she looked up to me in confusion as I turned away to grab her stuff.

"What?" she asked in shock.

I couldn't believe how well she was buying it. Guilt at using her and pride at my deception swirled around me.

"That's right." I stated, "But don't thank me."

I put force into that sentence, if she thanked me I didn't know what I would do. My head was telling me that I had done this kind of thing to girls all the time but my heart told me that doing it to her was different. She was now looking at me suspiciously; despite her inexperience she was very sharp, her doubt in my intentions proved it. It took everything in me to keep the rouse going.

I grabbed her things, slim supplies for leaving home; a frying pan and some sort of reptile, I mean really? It probably wasn't such a bad idea that I was convincing her to go home.

"Let's just turn around and get you home." I told her looking at her mournfully, as if it was I losing my hopes and dreams... ok stop that thought.

I stuffed her things into her hands.

"Here's your pan here's your frog." I rushed the words out taking a moment to regain my act.

I smiled at her now trying to make her see the sense in my idea, also partially trying to not let myself see how dumb and selfish it was. I wanted that satchel too badly to over think it all.

"I get back my satchel," I paused at the thought; I wanted, no, needed my satchel so badly it hurt.

If I didn't get it I would be back on the streets bartering for food. My entire life depended on Rapunzel.

"You get back a mother daughter relationship based on mutual trust." I told her with a smile, it wasn't a terrible deal. She had _taken_ the satchel from _me_, so it wasn't like I was ripping her off.

"And voila!" I gestured outwards as if selling the perfect future. "We part ways as unlikely friends."

That part was the most important; she couldn't get wrapped up in my messes.

Rapunzel pushed away from me now full on glaring at my smiling face, so much for her buying it.

"No," she said slowly, as if I actually didn't understand

"I am seeing those lanterns." She insisted staring at me annoyed.

"Oh come on!" I whined exasperated. "What is it going to take for me to get my satchel back?!" I put my hand on my hip and leaned in at her irritated.

The frog and she both were looking at me with looks of resentment. She leaned in threateningly.

"I will use this." She warned swinging her frying pan forward so that it was pointed towards my face, I leaned back from the thing my head throbbing at the thought of being hit again.

Suddenly there was a large rustling in the bushes I tilted my head to the side in curiosity, usually animals didn't come this close to people, especially when they were being as loud as we had been. Unlike me, Rapunzel didn't respond with idle curiosity.

About five seconds after we heard the sound she gasped jumping onto my back, I almost fell over as she scrambled to place me in front of her for protection, really she was over reacting.

"Is it ruffians?" she asked her voice trembling in fear. "Thugs? Have they come for me?!"

She was now panicking and had thrust the hand that wasn't clinging to me outwards with the frying pan aloft. It was one of the most awkward and strange piggy backs I had ever had.

The rustling paused for a second and then it grew louder in one moment the source of the sound... hopped out into our view. It was a bunny rabbit, an adorable fluffy tailed little bunny rabbit.

"Stay calm," I drawled. "They can probably smell fear." My sarcasm was thick, mostly because of the many bruises I would probably have in my sides from her sharp elbows.

"Oh," she breathed out the relief and embarrassment heavy in her voice. She carefully disentangled herself from my back. She was clearly flustered.

"Sorry," she said almost like she was tired, happy and yet on the brink of tears, it was a girl emotion, I had seen it before.

I didn't understand it.

"I guess I'm just a little bit jumpy." She said almost like she was going to laugh, there were still tears in her eyes yet she smiled, the scare must have made her forget about her mom, for at least a little while.

I looked at her, her naivety shocking me again, she was so sweet and unaware and yet so... understanding.

"Probably be best if we avoid ruffians and thugs though." I said slowly, stating the obvious.

"Ya..." She said smiling, laughing a little at herself. "That'd probably be best."

Suddenly an idea popped into my head, I almost laughed aloud. My face lit up; I had a new plan.

"Are you hungry? I know a great place for lunch!" My smile, which had been lost before from using her sadness and then being denied and practically assaulted now returned from my ingeniousness.

"Where?" She asked curious.

"Oh don't worry," I told her cheerily, "You'll know it when you smell it."


	11. Chapter 10- Rapunzel

Flynn had promised that he knew a nice quaint little place near here that sold great food. My stomach had immediately grumbled at the thought, I had remembered to bring a frying pan but no food to cook in it. The irony wasn't lost on me.

We trekked through the forest and I chattered at Flynn happily about the most random things; I really never knew what to say to him.

Every once in a while we would pass something absolutely amazing and I would have to stop to look at it. For whatever reason Flynn would look at me funny and stand back when I did this, as if a "butterfly", as he called it, wasn't amazing.

I thought back to what he had said before, he had talked about how mother would be crushed and heartbroken, but he had also been trying to goad me into giving him back his satchel. I didn't know what to think. Something in me told me that I probably shouldn't trust Flynn, and yet, sometimes when I looked into his deep brown eyes I saw pain, and sorrow that I felt mirrored in my own heart. I honestly couldn't get a grasp on who he was.

Suddenly the dirt path we had been walking on widened into a dirt road. We had reached the main path that passed through the forest. The rich smells of stew and freshly baked bread reached my nose. I inhaled savouring the familiarity from home in this strange new world. Up ahead I could see a smaller road that cut off to the left. It had a sign hanging on an old battered post and was swinging lightly in the breeze. Most of the paint had chipped away so it was illegible from a distance.

Flynn slowed down turning his head from side to side.

"Are we lost?" I asked softly my voice trailing off.

"No." He told me with a smile.

He kept walking forward without a care in the world, something told me he wouldn't mind us getting lost.

"I know it's around here somewhere." He said merrily, calling back to me a swing in his step.

I wondered why he was so cheery now, earlier today all he had done was cross his arms and scowl.

We reached the turn in the path and he looked down the lane way.

"Ah," he said with a flourish of his hand gesturing toward a large one story building at the end of the road.

It was long and colourful and despite the fact that it was sagging forward it had a cozy sort of look to it. I smiled happily, no matter how strange Flynn could be, he at least had a good sense in restaurants.

"There it is," he told me waving his hand towards the sign that I could now clearly read.

"The snuggly duckling" he said reading out the establishment's name.

The sign had an adorable picture of a baby duck floating with some reeds. My excitement was growing by the second.

"Don't worry, very quaint place, perfect for you," he assured me tapping on my shoulder. "Don't want you scaring and giving up on this whole endeavor now do we?"

I looked up to him smiling shyly, "well, I do like ducklings..." I told him tentatively my voice soft and quiet.

He leaned in close a slightly crazed smile slipping over his face, wow, I thought, he is really happy.

"Yay!" he squealed, it was slightly peculiar coming from a man's mouth, but then again how would I know?

He grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the door. I noticed how rough his hands were, so much unlike my own. They were strong and had patches that were calloused from hard work, Flynn obviously hadn't had as an easy of a life as he put on, and despite all this, his hands were gentle as he tugged me along.

Grabbing the handle with his free hand and moving his other to the small of my back he flung open the door a grin on his face and yelled into the building.

"Gotho! Your finest table please."

For a moment, one precious moment, my eyes adjusted to the dimness of the room, and I couldn't see anything. Sadly, that moment did pass. At first I didn't understand what I was seeing; great huge lumps of metal and sharp points of dark metal, and then I realized; they were _men_. They were men like those of which mother had described. Huge and hairy they glared down at me in anger; I was instantly wondering about Flynn's intentions.

There were all different types of terrifying men around the room, one of them smiled at me revealing rows of pointy teeth. As his grin stretched across his face rats crawled up his shoulders like sinister pets.

Another man looked up at me his face angry, he had been polishing the hook that was in replacement of his left hand, perhaps he was angered by the interruption.

I stuck out my frying pan hoping it would provide me some form of protection.

Flynn, who was now standing behind me, rested his hands on my shoulders in some strange form of support.

"You smell that?" he asked me still cheery as ever, "take a deep breath in through the nose."

He breathed in noisily through his nose behind me; I decided to not take his advice.

"Really let that seep in." He instructed as he pushed me past the rows of glaring angry and over all terrifying men.

"What are you getting?" he asked me as if I was really doing as he told me instead of freaking out about the wretched place I was now in.

"Because to me," he said continuing, "It's part man smell, and the other part is really bad man smell. I don't know why, but over all it just smells like the colour brown."

He leaned in close from behind me sticking his face near my petrified one; I was practically hyperventilating from fear.

"Your thoughts?" he asked me with a grin.

Out of nowhere I was being yanked back, someone was touching my hair; _a man was touching my hair_! I swung my frying pan back forcing the man's grip to loosen. I grabbed up as much as I could and bolted away from him and Flynn to the back of the room.

"That's a lot of hair." I heard him tell Flynn in a deep questioning voice.

Flynn, of course was completely fine as I cowered in the corner he smiled and talked to them.

"She's growing it out." He told him with a dashing smile.

I glanced back towards them, Flynn was now crouched forward staring at the hair above the man's upper lip, I inched back slightly.

"Is that blood in your moustache?" he asked in excitement, still maintaining his cheery mood.

"Goldie look at this," he called back to me, "Look at all the blood in his moustache!"

I inched backwards quickly, gathering up as much of my hair as I could.

"Good sir," he told the man, "that's a lot of blood."

Suddenly my back came into contact with something hard and warm. A low rumbling emanated from its core. I glanced back and swallowed down a yelp, I had walked into a man, I scurried away from him trying to hold onto my hair.

Thrusting out my frying pan and leaning back, I frightfully dared anyone to come any closer. Someone was coming near me I swung around to face them my pan out stretched, I didn't lower it when I realized it was Flynn.

"Hey you don't look so good Blondie," he had his hand clenched under his chin in thought, as if he was thinking very hard, as he spoke to me softly.

"Maybe we should get you home, call it a day. Probably better off, this is a five star joint after all, and if you can't handle this place well maybe you should be back in your tower."

He led me towards the door his hand on my shoulder. Before we could get outside the door was slammed shut in front of us, I spun back to hide behind Flynn, cowering behind him all thoughts of freedom being only of leaving this tavern. The man who had slammed the door shut was the one I had backed into, I swallowed in fear. He had his hand splayed over a poster on the door.

The poster read "WANTED" in big bold red letters at the top, and underneath was a picture of... Flynn. I started to grasp why Flynn didn't want to go into the kingdom.

"Is this you?" the large man asked gesturing towards the picture.

I peeked up from behind Flynn. Flynn grabbed the man's ring finger and slid it upwards to reveal the nose, if the situation were any different I would have giggled, the picture displayed Flynn with a giant and very long straight nose.

"Ugh," he grunted, "now there just being mean."

The man from before, the one with the hook stomped up to us a nasty smiled on his face.

"Oh it's him alright." He said bad intentions seeping into his voice.

The man didn't look back but he called to his friend to go and find some guards, I was suddenly worried for Flynn, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if he got hurt because I dragged him into this.

The man with the hook grabbed Flynn by his shirt and pulled him in baring his teeth.

"That reward's gonna buy me a new hook." He whispered to Flynn a devious smile filling his broad face.

Suddenly Flynn was ripped out of our grasps, and was being pulled away.

"I could use the money!" yelled a man who was now clinging to Flynn in a large bear hug,

"What about me?" roared another grabbing Flynn for himself. "I'm broke." He said trying to justify his actions.

Suddenly every man in the room surged towards Flynn and the man, the one I had backed into earlier actually, and were screaming why they deserved the reward for cashing Flynn in to the palace guards.

"Stay back! Mine!' the man yelled.

Flynn was hoisted up into the air dangling above their heads like a puppet; the poor guy was being yanked and beaten. Terror chilled my bones every time he was hit.

"We could work this out!" Flynn cried out desperately as he was pulled every which way.

"Hey!" I screamed trying to get their attention, "Please, stop!" A man now had Flynn in a headlock, "Hey, leave him alone!"

I scrambled around the throng of people trying to get closer.

"Please!" Flynn yelled out, terror entering his voice.

"Give me back my guy!" I yelled taking my frying pan and just hitting anything I could, trying desperately to get to Flynn.

"Ruffians!" I yelled at them as Flynn tried to duck being hit by one of the larger men.

I looked up to see an old dead tree that had branches reaching the ceiling as some kind of crude decoration, a plan sprung into my mind. Grabbing my hair I slung it towards the branch and pulled tight. "Thugs!" I yelled out. Still they didn't let him go.

Flynn was now gasping like a scared animal, "Not the nose, not the nose!" he pleaded.

Letting out a breath of anger I released the tension in my hair sending the branch flying towards the man with the hook who was right about to sucker punch Flynn in the face. The branch hit him straight in the back sending a ripple through his muscled body, everyone turned to me in shock.

"Put him down!" I screamed to the now silent room.

The man turned to look at me a look of pure anger on his face, everyone was glowering at me or just staring at me in shock.

"Ugh ok," I said gaining my thoughts, "I don't know where I am, and I need him," I gestured to the still suspended Flynn with my frying pan, "to take me to see the lanterns because I've been dreaming about them my entire life!" I gasped for air looking back at them; none of them had so much as shifted their weight. "Find your humanity. Haven't any of you ever had a dream?" I yelled in desperation.

They were all glaring at me now. The one with the hook turned to me fully pulling out a giant body sized axe that was black and looked deadly sharp. I gulped taking a step back. He slowly stalked towards me. I noticed from the corner of my eye that the man I had bumped into earlier, who had been holding Flynn, took Flynn and somehow managed to hang him on a coat hook. I quickly backed up into a barrel and the man with the hook leaned in terrifyingly close to me.

He looked away from me a dreamy look slipping onto his face, it was, well... really strange.

"I had a dream once." He sighed with...was that... remorse?

I leaned in curious. He then took his axe and without looking flung it across the room, it embedded itself in the far wall above the head of a young bard. With a cry of terror the poor man started to play.

"I'm malicious mean and scary," the man said to me a strange sort of sing songy quality entering his voice somehow. "My stare could curdle dairy," he sang baring his teeth; I leaned back putting my frying pan in front of my face. "And violence wise my hands are not the cleanest."

He gestured down to the chalk outline of a Viking with an axe imbedded in the place where its head would be. I swallowed my fear down.

"But despite my evil look and my temper and my hook," he walked over to an area with a stage flinging a poor man off a crate to put up his foot on a table. Out of nowhere I spot light shone through the darkness illuminating him.

"I've always dreamed to be a concert pianist." He jumped backwards onto the stage towards a small brown piano.

He started playing and despite the fact that he wasn't looking and he was using his hooked hand he was very good. He sat down while continuing his song, coming up with the tune, the rhythm and the music on the piano all simultaneously. I grinned clapping along, I felt ashamed of myself. How could I have judged this man based on appearances alone? His looks had nothing to do with what he was like; in fact he seemed like a nice guy.

"Can't you see me on the stage performing Mozart," he sang. "Tickling the ivories till' they gleam." He dragged his hook across the keys sending them flying; I rose up my pan to block the cascade giggling.

"Yes I'd rather be called deadly," he leaned in, "for my killer show tune medley." I laughed full out smiling with him.

"Cuz way down deep inside I've got a dream." everyone else in the room was bobbing up and down to the tune, I myself was swaying with the rhythm.

"He's got a dream, he's got a dream." They sang I laughed seeing the silly grins on their faces. I sat down on a bucket beside him to listen.

"See I ain't as cruel and viscous as I seem." He sang to me smiling at me warmly.

"Though I do like breaking femurs" he said forcefully pounding the keys, "You can count me with the dreamers, like everybody else I've got a dream." The other men started humming the tune to the song, and I just sat there soaking it in.

These people weren't like mother had described. At first they seemed scary, but in reality, they were just nice normal people, with a few quirks I guess... but then again who was I to talk with my eighty foot trail of hair.

A man sat up behind me, I realized that the man at the piano with the hook must have hit him while playing.

"I've got scars and lumps and bruises," he sang sadly, "And something here that oozes," he pointed to his arm, "And let's not even mention my complexion." He sang gesturing up to his face, I smiled at him kindly. He wasn't ugly. He was being hard on himself, true he had a unique face, but as a painter I could see beauty in anything.

"But despite my extra toes," he told me lifting up his foot to show me, "and my goiter and my nose," he wrinkled said nose, "I really want to make a love connection!" he belted out merrily giving me a small daisy and then speeding away.

I spotted him again in a flattened barrel that resembled a boat and a small hermit like man with a pink umbrella. I clutched my hands in front of my chest. Not sure what to think.

"Can't you see me with a special little lady," he took a long pole and started scraping him and the hermit forward, I giggled, it was supposed to resemble a romantic boat ride somehow. "Rowing in a row boat down the steam."

He quickly rigged up the little hermit, (who, as I hadn't noticed before, was dressed as cupid for some absurd reason,) and sent the hermit flying around the room suspended from a pulley.

"Though I'm one disgusting blighter, I'm a lover, not a fighter." He paused looking around the room "Cuz way down deep inside I've got a dream!" he belted out as the hermit flew around the room a dazed look in his eyes.

"I've got a dream," he sang.

"He's got a dream!" the mean repeated.

"And I know one day romance will reign supreme!" he sang with happiness and hope.

He took me by my arm and brought me around the room, he was so sweet and nice; I was so glad that Flynn had brought us here.

He grabbed a man's face, "Though my face leaves people screaming," the man he had held spit out his drink and I hid behind him to avoid the spray. "There's a child behind it dreaming," he murmured clutching his hands in front of his chest, "Like everybody else I've got a dream." He sang hugging me and the other man close.

I smiled up at him happily. Each man now called for me to approach them to see their dreams.

"Corwin would like to quit and be a florist," someone sang as a man arranged a spectacular, (although somehow masculine) bouquet in five seconds flat.

I clapped impressed.

I was spun towards another man who stood sleekly in front of the model of a room, "Günter does interior design," A deep voice resonated.

"Oolf is into mime" Someone shouted as a large man with his face painted white spun past me.

I was thrust before another male, his face hidden by a large metal helmet with horns jutting out the sides.

"Attila's cupcakes are sublime! another belted my way.

Soon I was spinning around the room; being pushed every which way to see the different men and their dreams or quirks.

"Bruiser knits! Killer sews!" Bruiser was knitting a small little sock well killer sewed up a cut on his arm.

"Dangdad's little puppet shows!"

I grinned seeing the many wonders these men could create, Mother was so wrong these men weren't dangerous, they were just a little rough around the edges, but on the inside they're as sweet as can be.

Then we were at the feet of a gigantic man. He was at least seven feet tall and five feet across. Despite what I had just learned I still shied back slightly at the sight of him. The man with the hook, the one who played piano, stood beneath him.

"And Vladimir collects ceramic unicorns." He sang, the large man, Vladimir, brought out two tiny pink collectable unicorns and tapped them together. His blank face split into a large and happy smile.

I now understood, people's personalities have nothing to do with their appearance. Vladimir might be big and scary, but he's just a big misunderstood darling.

All the men lost their cheery attitude as they circled Flynn, despite my eagerness to trust them and the fact that I honestly liked them I still didn't want Flynn going too near to them, they obviously had issues that would be best left untouched.

"What about you?" the pianist growled at Flynn.

"I'm sorry, me?" Flynn asked looking down at them in boredom from his spot hanging off a hook, I giggled at the sight of him. He looked like a scolded kitten.

"What's your dream?" asked the man who had told me he wanted to find love, as he unhooked Flynn from the wall.

"No, no, no," Replied Flynn putting up his hands, "Sorry boys," he told them smiling proudly, "I don't sing."

Obviously the men didn't like that answer, for he now had at least twenty swords in his face. Flynn was forced up onto the table while everyone in the bar stared at him impatiently. Flynn looked very anxious; he was obviously racking his brains for something to say.

"I have dreams like you, no really," he began, although he wasn't really singing, but the men let that slide, probably due to the fact that he was awkwardly dancing across the stage and if we told him to start again he might not keep dancing and his little jig was just too funny to stop.

"Just much less touchy feely." He told us with a demining smile, I rolled my eyes, although I was curious. Flynn hopped over to Vladimir and leaned against him smiling, Vladimir just glared at him.

"They mainly happen somewhere warm and sunny," he sang. Quick as a wink he grabbed one of Vladimir's little unicorns and darted away, Vladimir looked at him with a glare of death as Flynn ran.

Flynn slid onto the floor beside a cauldron that had some water and some weird lump in the middle.

"On an island that I won," he sang sticking the unicorn into the sand making it look like, well, an island. "Tanned and rested and alone," he sang, suddenly Flynn was pulled away sharply.

The men surrounded him each grabbing a limb and pulling.

"Surrounded by enormous piles of money." He finished.

I jumped up onto the table, a huge grin on my face, if Flynn was going to share then so would I.

"I've got a dream," I pronounced.

"She's got a dream," they all replied their voices several octaves below mine.

"I've got a dream," I repeated my voice soft from practice singing the song for mother.

"She's got a dream," they said again raising their glasses to me.

"I just want to see the floating lanterns gleam." I sang flinging my arms in merriment.

I crouched down low so as to be closer to them, "and with every passing hour, I'm so glad I left my tower," I told them jumping up again. "Like all you lovely folks I've got a dream," I sang dreamily.

The men danced around the room throwing barrels and anything they could to the tune.

"She's got a dream," they sang.

"I've got a dream," another young man sang out.

"He's got a dream they replied.

"So our differences ain't really that extreme!" we all sang, I smiled the truth in our words showing all around us.

"We're one big team!" they all sang slowly drawing out the words.

Flynn shouted out, and I glanced over at him only to look back in shock. Flynn was thrown through the air to land on a barrel, a man pushed it from behind and he struggled to maintain balance, I covered my mouth to stop myself from laughing at him.

"Call us brutal," one man sang, as Flynn rolled down the center of the room towards the door gaining speed quickly and passing under torches they were tossing quickly overhead.

"Sick, sadistic!" a man called out.

"And grotesquely optimistic," another chuckled.

Flynn was almost about to hit the door, I covered my eyes only to peek out again.

"Cause way down deep inside we've got a dream," they sang.

"I've got a dream," someone behind me sang.

"I've got a dream," another repeated.

"I've got a dream," said a man spinning from the light fixture.

"I've got a dream," said the man spinning with him.

"I've got a dream," said the man who baked cupcakes. "I've got a dream!" said another.

The pianist and man who was looking for love came up behind me and grabbed me by my elbows pulling my forward, I skipped with them.

"Cause way down deep inside we've got a dream!" they all sang, many of them striking dramatic poses for our finale as I was thrust up onto the table where I spun in a circle joining in on the singing.

"Yeah!" we all shouted jumping into the air.

The old hermit in the diaper landed in my arms, I looked down t him shocked and then shrugged grinning at the amazing experience I had just had with these strangers.

Suddenly the door burst open; a man I vaguely recognized running in and smiling broadly. "I found the guards." He pronounced proudly.

Uh oh.


	12. Chapter 11- Flynn

The door burst open and a man I recognized burst in. The lad was actually decent, especially for a man hanging around in a place like this. Most of these ruffians were hideous; the sight of them practically had me running for the door. Yet this one was quite strapping, not even close to my level of course, but I couldn't help but puff out my chest just a little at the sight of him.

For a moment I worried about what Rapunzel thought of him, before this I was the only attractive man she had laid eyes upon on our little excursion, what if she found him attractive? I combed my hands through my hair trying to make it look presentable for her. I stopped myself. Gods, what was I doing?

"I found the guards," the young man, who I now realized was Grettan, the fellow sent to fetch the guards and tell them I was here... crap.

I looked around desperately for Rapunzel; I couldn't let them see her. I spotted her up on the table, for some strange reason she was holding the little hermit in her arms, I would speculate over _that_ later.

I grabbed her off the table and pulled her desperately out of the sight line from the door. Blondie had really weird hands, they felt slimy and wrinkly which was odd, I looked down.

"Ugh," I muttered dropping the hand, it wasn't actually her hand I had grabbed, I had accidentally snagged onto the hermit.

"Where's Ryder?" a familiar voice boomed as I pulled Rapunzel and myself behind the counter of the bar.

She was still breathing hard from her little show up on the counter with the other men here in the bar; I was still a little dazed that she had gotten _Gotho_ to _sing_. The man was downright terrifying; I would have been surprised if she could have gotten him to listen to music. I honestly couldn't believe she had actually gotten him to sing, dance _and_ play the piano. It was simply too insane for me to comprehend.

"Where is he?" the familiar voice asked anger in his voice. I shank down lower to the floor. Footsteps of a man in expensive armoured boots clicked over towards us.

"I know he's in here somewhere," the voice muttered.

Crap.

I finally had recognized the voice; it was the general of all the guards, the one who had been chasing me before. He was the guy with the crazy ass horse.

"Find him," he told his accomplices, his footsteps stopping right in front of us. "Turn the place upside down if you have to!" he ordered thumping his fist onto the table above us.

Rapunzel and I both shivered from fear. Anxiety coursed through my blood, they were going to find me. I was dead meat. Crap, crap, crap.

I heard his boots walking away and then him pushing over a table in the opposite corner. Hesitantly, I peeked my head out over the counter to look at the door. The Stabbingtons walked in their shoulders hunched, they were heavily restrained, each with their own guard and set of cuffs. I dashed back under the table hoping they hadn't seen me, they would gladly out me for revenge.

Suddenly I felt a large piece of metal thunk onto my shoulder. I froze, my heart stopping. Without moving I glanced over at my left shoulder, there was a large metal hook resting on it. I followed the hook to the arm and up to the face of Gotho, he was standing over us. Casually he glanced over to the floor in front of us and then looked back at us, trying to communicate something. Slyly he slipped his hand onto one of the beer tap levers and pulled. Instead of beer pouring out the section of floor in front of us, painted with a yellow duckling, lowered down into a dirt tunnel. I stared into in shock. I couldn't believe I didn't know about this, it was my duty as a master thief to know about all secret passages. Gotho crawled in behind me and Rapunzel; we were now kneeling in front of the entrance to the passage.

"Go," he told us, "live your dream." he instructed with a hint of awe.

"I will." I said with hope and pride at my dream.

Gotho glared at me.

"Your dream stinks," he told me with disdain, "I was talking to her."

I sighed put off, of course he was. What was so wrong with wanting to live along comfortable life, I mean that has got to be better than seeing a bunch of crappy lights right? Annoyed, I crawled through the whole leaving without waiting for Rapunzel, she had legs, she could catch up after her little "Heart to heart" with Gotho. Ugh.

"Thanks for everything," I heard her whisper sweetly to Gotho. Then I heard her kiss Gotho on the cheek. For whatever reason I almost stopped and punched the guy, although I really don't know why. She could kiss whoever the hell she pleases, why should I care...

With that she slipped down into the tunnel after me. And the tunnel closed shut. We were instantly shrouded in darkness. I couldn't see a damn thing. The guards could very well find this tunnel eventually, or worse; we could possibly die down her. Grasping around my hand landed on a round metal frame, cautiously I slipped my hand inside. There was a candle, and, thank the gods above, a match box. Feeling for a match I pulled the candle out. Lighting the match I carefully lit the candle and then placed it in the lantern. Well, now at least we had light.

Getting up I reached down and hoisted Rapunzel up off the ground.

"Come on Blondie," I told her, "we should try to get out of this tunnel before night." Brushing herself off Rapunzel followed after me, her happy-go-lucky mood back. The light from the lantern wasn't significant but it still managed to reveal the dead skeleton skewered into the wall with a cutlass, I glanced at it slightly worried.

"Well," I said deciding to distract myself with conversation, "I've gotta say I didn't know you had it in you back there." I was still impressed by the way she managed to get everyone in the pub up off their feet singing and dancing.

"That was," I paused searching for a word, "impressive."

"I know!" she squealed happily.

I glanced back at her surprised by her enthusiasm.

Clearing her throat, she leaned back faking non-chalance, "I know." She repeated this time calmly.

I suppressed a chuckle; she was just so adorable sometimes. She didn't understand some of the "rules" about how to be a proper lady, I liked that about her.

"So..." she said, obviously trying to make conversation, something I had a feeling she didn't know much about."Flynn," she said looking to me, "where are you from?" she asked curiously.

I froze. One of my number one rules was to never tell anyone anything about myself that they didn't need to know.

"Wow, wow," I said throwing up my hands, "Sorry Blondie I don't do back stories." I paused, glancing back at her. "However," I said, "I am becoming very interested in yours," I looked t her curiosity slipping through me.

"Now I know I'm not supposed to mention the hair." I said.

"Nope." She confirmed with a little shake of her head.

"Or the mother," I said slightly curious, especially because it was on the subject of parents.

To my disappointment she just said "Uh uh." and quirked her lips up in secrecy.

I glanced down at the lizard on her shoulder, like always I got the peculiar feeling that somehow this tiny little _thing_ hated me. I really didn't understand, I mean how could he hate _me_? I rolled my eyes as he glared at me clenching his tiny little fists, gods, do lizards even have fists...?

"Frankly I'm too scared to ask about the frog," I told her looking back at her.

She raised an eyebrow at me, "chameleon." She corrected me.

"Ya great," I said not really understanding what she had said.

"Here's my question though, if you want to see the lanterns so badly, why havent you gone before?" I turned around pausing, wondering about why she had waited so long to achieve what was obviously her biggest dream she had.

"Uhhhh... ha, well..." she said stalling her face looking panicky for some reason.

A rock dropped from the ceiling hitting her on the head, I glanced at it as it fell to the ground, suddenly the floor started vibrating, what the...

I glanced around looking for the source of the vibrations, perhaps an earth quake.

"Uh Flynn..." she said nervous as she too looked around in worry.

I glanced down the tunnel t where we had come from; there was a light coming towards us. It could only mean one thing. Someone was following us. Suddenly the guards came around the corner running at full tilt.

"Flynn!" Rapunzel yelled in fear.

I was frozen in place fear entering my heart cold and pure, this was it, I was going to be caught.

"Ryder!" the captain yelled in fury as he led his group of guards.

"Run," I told her barely getting the word out, grabbing her shoulder I turned her around pushing her away from them. "Run!" I yelled following after her as she quickly gathered up her hair.

She ran as fast as she could her bare feet pounding against the rock, I hoped she wasn't hurting herself. I glanced back, they weren't gaining on us, in fact they weren't as fast as us, but they didn't slow down. They ran in one uniform group running towards us.

My heart was pounding loudly in my chest and Blondie's long golden hair was tracing behind us like some kind of strange comet's tail. There was a light at the end of the tunnel, maybe if we reached it we could find somewhere to hide. I leaped over a rock forcing myself to run faster.

We reached the end of the passage and I was instantly looking around taking in our surroundings. I skid to a stop pulling Rapunzel back with me. We were at the edge of a giant chasm. In front of us was a drop off, it was at least a fifty foot drop. I swallowed fear curdling in my stomach, we had nowhere to hide.

Pulling Rapunzel with me we ran to the edge of the chasm and looked down. There was a spindly ladder going down and yet something told me it wouldn't hold our weight. I hugged Rapunzel to me briefly relishing in the feel of her, and then darted around trying to think of a way out of the situation we were in.

A large crashing sound brought our attention over to one of the bordered up entrances to the bottom of thechasm below us. My breath hitched as the two Stabbington brothers rushed out their weapons drawn.

"who's that?" Rapunzel asked me worry in her voice.

I took a deep breath, "They don't like me." I told her, chuckling nervously.

Suddenly the guards came charging out of the tunnel, the captain leading them with a flaming torch in hand.

Oh great, all my greatest enemies right now had all decided to have a meet and greet and they invited me and Rapunzel. Yay.

"Who's that?" Rapunzel asked scared as she looked over to the guards shrinking into me, clutching her frying pan for protection.

"They don't like me either." I told her my nerves going hay wire.

For once in my life I had to admit that I had never really been in a worse situation, then again, I had never been in a more Flynn Ryder like situation either. I had a mission and a damsel in distress, I could not fail.

Then, to my utmost joy, the captain's crazy white horse cam charging through the tunnels entrance. I guess I had underestimated my bad luck.

"Who's that?" Rapunzel shrilly asked me.

I grabbed her by the shoulders spinning her to face me.

"Let's just assume," I told her frankly, "For the moment," I casually let go of her shoulders knowing that touching her was never a good idea, "that everyone in her doesn't like me."

Rapunzel spun away grabbing her hair in her hands like it was a weapon, I looked at her with shock and a whole lot of confusion.

"Here." She told me sternly thrusting the frying pan into my stomach, I clutched as I had the wind knocked out of me.

She grabbed her hair and started whipping it around like it was a lasso, the circles were clean and sharp. I was slightly disturbed by her obvious talent at using her hair.

Her hair in hand Rapunzel whipped her hair forward wrapping it around one of the wooden posts that stuck out from the water ramp that poured onto the giant water mill wheel. Tugging her hair tight Rapunzel jumped off the edge of the chasm fearlessly swinging away. I watched her go in utter amazement. Stars, that girl was surprising me every day.

Rapunzel landed gracefully in a crouch on the other side of the chasm pulling her hair back towards her quickly.

I stood there on the edge of the chasm my mouth opening slightly in a silent oh, I knew Rapunzel was handy with her hair, but that… that was just amazing. I smiled slightly to myself.

Suddenly there was a menacing chuckle from behind me. I spun around to see the captain of the guards stalking towards me waving a very dangerous and very scary looking flaming torch causally. I realized then that Rapunzel had left me here with no way of defending myself.

I was completely and utterly screwed.

"I've waited a long time for this." I growled tossing away the torch and bringing out an even more terrifying sword.

Something told me he wouldn't be charged with murder if he happened to kill me; a known theif, in a canyon in the middle of nowhere. I looked at the frying pan; my sle weapon against a team of trained guards while backed into a corner with no plan and nowhere to hide.

I squeaked terror coursing through my veins.

At least Blondie got out ok…

The captain swung at my neck with his cutlass, obviously deciding to make my death quick and clean; if you can call a beheading that anyways. Wow lovely thoughts Flynn. On instinct I jumped up swinging my weapon towards the captain's head.

Behind the captain came another guard; thrusting his sword towards my abdomen, I swerved to the side catching his sword on the pan and twisting up, effectively sending him flying backwards to the ground.

The entire guard was soon upon me. I parried thrust and ducked while they came at me one by one.

With one clean swing I knocked out another guard, glancing around I realized that they were now all lying in a heap on the ground… somehow I had managed to knock them all out… and with a frying pa one the less.

I stared down at the weapon in my hands in awe. This day really could not get any weirder.

Casually I spun the frying pan around looking at it from every angle, trying to see if could find some oddity in it that made it different from other frying pans, I found none.

"Oh momma I have got to get me one of these!" I exclaimed joyfully flipping it from hand to hand.

I thrust out the frying pan with a mocking; "ha!" only to see that I actually did have an opponent.

The white stallion from before; I believe the captain had called him Maximus at some point, had a sword clutched in his mouth with his overly sized teeth. The sword was angled towards me, and with the horse's said molars bared at me, it was not a pretty sight.

The horse neighed in anger, I stared at it blankly in shock. How on Earth did the thing know how to handle a sword, I mean, it's a horse for crying out loud!

The horse valiantly thrust the sword towards me in some sort of fancy swirly thingy that even most accomplished swordsmen couldn't accomplish, I realized I needed to stop underestimating this animal.

Ducking down low I stuck my frying pan up over my head deflecting the sword, suddenly fearing for my life. For god's sake, I could take out six guards but send a deranged sword fighting horse over to attack and suddenly I'm having issues, what is wrong with this world?

The horse was not relenting as he swiped and slashed at me thrusting the sword at me after a=every second not bothering to pause. I could barely keep up with him.

He was an excellent swordsmen, I laughed aloud at the ridiculousness of the situation.

"You should know," I told him, and really talking to a horse in this situation… well you really can't judge me can you… "that this is the strangest thing's I have ever done!" I boldly thrust out the frying pan to emphasize my point.

The horse took my moment of bravado and cockiness to swipe the frying pan out of my hands. I watched it fly over the edge of the cliff we were standing my lips parting in shock.

Crap.

I looked at the horse and smiled anxiously.

"How about two out of three?" I asked nervously.

The horse thrust his sword into my face leaning forward, I threw my hands up in defeat.

The horse glared at me, it had beady little eyes that sort of reminded me of the old ladies in town who often scolded me for doing nothing with my life…

"Flynn!" I heard Rapunzel call up to me. I looked down to see that somehow her hair was now wrapping around my hand. I cocked my head to the side not fully understanding what was happening. That's odd, I thought, I could have sworn she was over-

And then I was being pulled off the ledge flying through the air, I gave the horse a mock salute as I made what I would have to call; my most amazingly daring escapes, of my entire life. I have to admit, flying through the air, ya not so fun. My stomach didn't enjoy it but I wasn't really focusing on my sudden queasiness, more so on the fact that somehow I was going to live another thirty seconds. That is if Blondie didn't drop me.

"Flynn!" I heard Rapunzel yell from above me.

I looked down to see the Stabbington's below me there swords drawn anger clear on their faces. I was rushing towards them, I did not have time to think.

"Whoa, whhhhoooaaaaa" I said as Rapunzel called down to me tightening the grip on her hair.

I pulled up my legs and soared right over the brothers. The brothers looked back at e in blank astonishment.

"Ha!" I called back at them, "you should see your faces because you look-" I was cut off by an unfortunately placed beam jutting out from the water trough. I had hit said water trough rather hard and there was pain blossoming in my stomach and upper thighs. Not to mention I had completely had the wind knocked out of me.

"ridiculous." I spluttered barely managing to finish my jibe at the brothers.

Ungracefully, I managed to pull myself up onto the trough bracing my legs on the trough. I let myself have on full second where I moaned clutching my bruised stomach. When the second ended I brushed myself off looking over to Rapunzel, she was facing away from me staring at something.

I followed her line of sight; the horse Maximus was trying to kick down the support that held up the damn… if that thing broke this whole canyon would flood… damn that horse was crazier than I thought. Luckily when he hit it down the wall maintained. I let out my air realizing I had been holding my breath. Sadly it wasn't long lasted. The horse had used the plank of wood as a bridge and was headed straight for Rapunzel.

I looked down at my hands in fright not sure what to do. I saw Rapunzel's hair tangled in them.

I grinned giving it a tug, "Come on Blondie!" I yelled to her. I gestured my head to behind me, "Jump!"

She hesitated for a moment looking down at the hair wrapped around her own delicate fingers and then back to me. All the while Maximus was thundering closer to her. Making up her mind she set her face into a determined line and started running for the edge.

With one big bound she leaped off the edge her hair billowing behind her. I wound golden locks around my fist tighter bracing my feet on either sides of the trough.

Blondie was flying forwards and Max was right behind her skidding to a stop on the edge of the cliff. My heart caught in my throat as he reached forward trying to grab the hair that was fanning out behind her in his mouth. I released my breath as she continued falling forwards and Maximus's jaw snapped shut empty.

Holding onto her hair tightly, Rapunzel swung underneath me. I heard a splash and then the end went slack. I loosened my grip looking down at the hair in my hands, suddenly the long golden locks were pulled from my grasp. I glanced over the edge to see Rapunzel running for her life to a mind shaft at the other end of the gorge.

Grinning I jumped forward sliding on the trough. I stuck my arms out amazed at the speed I was suddenly going, although slightly fearing that at any moment, I could lose my balance. The rush was amazing.

Suddenly there was a break in the trough, grabbing the edge I swung myself over to the other side. The ground underneath me shook. I looked down to see the water trough falling apart. The water splashed up over the side and I was losing my balance.

Standing up taller I jumped and skipped onto the remaining pieces avoiding the edge.

The piece below me started to fall, running on it I ran for the edge jumping at the last moment into a roll before the whole structure I was standing on crashed to the ground. Jumping up out of the ball I continued at full tilt behind Blondie and her ever present trail of hair.

Snatching up her hair, I followed her towards the entrance of what appeared to be another tunnel as the water trough came down behind us.

Out of nowhere there was a deafening roar. I looked back to see the water damn burst, a magnificent tidal wave of water rushing out.

Well crap.

Picking up my pace I sped after Blondie now running for my life as I clung to her tangles hoping that maybe at least our pursuers had been caught in the waves.

There was a large crash and a shadow fell over us, there was something gigantic falling towards us. On the positive side it was diverting the water, on the negative side…. While there was a gigantic thing falling towards us.

The cave wall was right in front of us, we were so close. Yet I could see the shadow of whatever was falling on the wall.

With one last spurt of speed I put my hand on the small of Rapunzel's back and pushed her through the entrance with me.

Rapunzel screamed as we made it in, I looked back to see the pan lazily float in and grabbed just before one million tonnes of rock crashed down trapping us in.

I ran over to Rapunzel who was at the base of a giant rock pile. Water immediately started gushing into the small cave we had trapped ourselves in. I looked up desperately hoping for a way out to see that the rock pile went all the way up to the ceiling.

Rapunzel was breathing hard and she looked even more scared than when we had first entered the bar. Her face was pale white and she was shaking like a leaf. Desperately she climbed up the rock pile slapping at the rocks and then turning to face the approaching torrent. I watched with her as our imminent death approached.

The water reached our feet and I realized it would only get deeper. Glancing down I decided to dive down and search for an exit.

I had never been an amazing swimmer but I had done a couple palace heists before with moats so I at least knew the basics. Thrusting out my arms I opened up my eyes. At first I was disoriented, but then I soon realized it was hopeless. It was pitch black, I would never find the side of the wall let alone a loose section of the rock to pry open and escape through. Not giving up I swam for the wall tapping its edge with my hands. I found nothing. My air supply was running out, kicking up from the wall I swam hard for the surface. Gasping for breath I blinked my eyes open looking around me, I realized Rapunzel was using the frying pan to try and break through the wall, she wasn't making any progress. I dived down again.

Still I found nothing. Throwing myself back up, I looked round me fearfully. I was going to die. Rapunzel was going to die. My heart stopped. No. no, I wouldn't let her die, she couldn't die.

I threw myself against the wall desperately, pounding on the sides of the cave and then jumping up hammering the ceiling. I pushed at a rock on the top trying to find purchase. Suddenly my hand slipped swiping across the rock painfully. I looked down grasping my hand to see a long gash across my palm. It hurt like a mother- (well you know) but I didn't have time for it. Clenching my hand into a fist I dived back down hoping that somehow I would miraculously have better luck.

This time I decided to just keep my eyes closed knowing it would make no difference if I opened them anyways. Swimming deeper I searched for the cave wall. When I reached it a slid my hands around but all I felt was smooth rock. If there was a way out, I couldn't seem to find it. I swam back up, I would need to get air while it lasted.

I burst through the surface to see Rapunzel cowering on the side of the wall, she looked terrified. I gasped fr breath looking down at the rising water.

"It's no use." I told her, "I can't see anything." I rubbed at my eyes trying to get the water out of them.

Suddenly I heard Rapunzel suck in a deep breath and then dive down. I remembered that the chick had been afraid of a bunny, something told me swimming wasn't her forte.

Diving down I caught her around the middle and dragged her back up.

I pulled her back up, she slapped at my hands trying to go back, but I saw my assumption had been right she was gagging and slipping around.

"Hey," I told her looking into her eyes, "there's no point. Its pitch black down there." I brushed the hair out of her face looking at her, really looking at her, wising she would just look at me.

Rapunzel back away from me breathing shallowly. She backed herself against the wall obviously claustrophobic. My shoulders slumped, this was really it. I had done all those wrongs, everything, all the thieving and double crossing, and for what? To drown in a cave with the most beautiful girl who probably hated me and I would _never_ deserve.

Rapunzel was whimpering, gods, I had done this to her. If I had only taken her straight to the kingdom, if we hadn't stopped at the ugly duckling, this wouldn't have happened. I leaned my head against the wall in defeat.

"This is all my fault." Rapunzel murmured sadly.

I opened my eyes, listening to her numbly, how could she think that?

"She was right." Rapunzel said, "I never should have done this."

Suddenly the pieces about Rapunzel all seemed to click into place; her confusion, her fright, her worry about her mother; Rapunzel's mother had never let her leave that tower, this was literally her first time ever outside; and I had screwed it up big time.

I hugged myself trying to keep warm.

Rapunzel sniffed, "I'm-" she sniffed again trying to not cry, "I'm so sorry Flynn." She cried not looking me in the eye.

I looked up at her shocked, no one had ever cared so much about me to apologize, and she didn't even have anything to apologize for; it was all my fault, and yet here she was saying she was sorry.

She started crying holding a hand over her eyes, something told me she was crying for me, her tears broke me.

In that second I made a decision, I would not lie to her, not one more time, even if I was about to die, I would not die with her not knowing the truth.

"Eugene." I told her with a soft smile revealing my real and completely awful real first name. No one else knew it, and well… I just wanted her to.

"What?" she asked turning to look at me confused.

I looked down my cheeks turning pink. "My real name is Eugene Fitzherbert." I admitted bashfully.

I looked up at her waiting for her reaction.

When she just looked at me I shrugged, "someone might as well know." I told her as if that explained my random declaration.

She sniffed and the wiped her nose looking at me with a small smile.

"I have magic hair that glows when I sing." She told me casually with a small shrug.

My face immediately went slack, while there it goes. I had really thought she was sane for a while there but… ya nope.

I casually tried to swim backwards… I mean, she had to be crazy right?

My jaw remained dropped as I stared at her waiting for her to announce that she was pulling some kind of crazy joke in our last moments of life.

"What?" I asked hoping I heard wrongly.

She looked down at the water as if she had just made some brilliant realization.

"I have magic hair that glows when I sing!" she exclaimed excitedly.

The water was almost at our chins, I glanced down at it and then quickly over to Rapunzel. Maybe it was just the fear getting to her head.

"Flower gleam and glow," she sang quickly grabbing her hair as we floated up our head hitting the ceiling of the cave, "let your power shine," we hit the ceiling both gasping in our last breath, suddenly everything went black.

I opened my eyes hoping to catch one last glimpse of her; suddenly a light started to glow, I realized it was coming from her hair. My breath exploded from me as I watched her hair light up like it was… nope not possible. I grabbed my mouth watching her, just watching her and that damn hair.

Quickly the light travelled from her scalp expanding down to the tips, I watched it go down, suddenly the glowing hair floated over on its own accord to a certain patch of rocks.

I don' know why but I swam over to the rocks pushing them as hard as I could my vision fading out. Finally I found purchase and I felt my fist burst through the wall. Feeling around I grabbed a rock and pushed, and suddenly we were falling forwards into what I hoped was something soft.


	13. Chapter 12- Rapunzel

We fell out of the flooded cave tumbling forward as the water behind us forced us forward. Almost immediately we were submerged again, this time in warmer more murky water. My head hit a soft patch of dirt and I kicked up from it hoping I was heading for air; my lungs were burning and my vision was dimming.

The water was deep and there must have been some kind of current because I could feel myself being dragged to the side as I swam upwards.

Breaking the surface I gasped for air my frying pan still clutched in my left hand. A large splash and some coughing from beside me told me Flynn- or should I say Eugene- had found air too, but at the moment I couldn't even lift my head from the soft river bed to look up at him I was so exhausted.

We both coughed and gagged trying to remove the water from our lungs. Eugene especially since he had blown out almost half of his air when my hair had begun to glow, he was more than a little surprised I guess, although I _did_ tell him.

I panted smiling looking over to Pascal who was sitting on the shore.

"We made it." I breathed.

Flynn was still panting heavily his head down.

Suddenly Flynn looked up his eyes as round as saucers.

"Her hair glows." He said to no one in particular.

"We're alive." I said happy just to be able to say those words. I pulled myself up out of the water those words giving me enough energy to move again.

"I'm alive!" I rejoiced. I ran away from the water deciding to start the process of drying my hair.

Eugene was hyperventilating now on the beach still partially in the water while I dragged my hair out of the river.

"I didn't see that coming." Eugene said looking down to Pascal.

"Eugene." I said trying to get his attention, he didn't seem to notice me talking.

"Her hair actually glows." He exclaimed to Pascal.

"Eugene." I called over wringing out my first section of hair.

"WHY DOES HER HAIR GLOW?!" Eugene yelled at Pascal who was looking up at him blankly. Eugene looked like he was having a mental break down.

"EUGENE!" I yelled at him exasperated.

"What?" he asked impatiently looking up to me from Pascal as I calmly squeezed out more of the water from my hair.

I took a deep breath smiling at him softly, gods if h couldn't even take the glowing what was he gonna do when I told him the rest?

"It doesn't just glow." I told him softly.

Eugene looked at me and then Pascal worry and, wow, a bit of fear showing on his face. Pascal grinned at Eugene smugly, something told me Pascal enjoyed Eugene's confusion.

"Why is he smiling at me?" Eugene asked me with a pout glancing back at Pascal.

I sighed wringing out my hair.

"Eugene just… just calm down ok?"

He looked at me and then grabbed his head pulling t the hairs.

"At least get out of the water ok?" I told him softly pulling the last bit of my hair from the river.

I waited patiently as I wrung out my hair but all he did was stare at me for about five minutes silently with his mouth open, every so often looking down to Pascal.

When I deduced that my hair was as dry as it would get I turned away and head into the forest.

"I'm going to find somewhere for us to sleep." I called back to him not bothering to turn around. I heard him splash out of the water and pull himself off the bank, I decided to give him some time and let him come to me.

I looked around me remembering that we would need an area for sleeping and a place for a fire, I remembered from one of the books I had made mother buy me "survival 101". I had begged for a few weeks to go outside and she had refused saying it was too dangerous, she then gave me a giant book and told me to memorize it all and then demonstrate how I would survive. Of course this posed a problem saying as I couldn't light a fire in the middle of our kitchen floor or hunt for a rabbit in my bedroom.

Coming around a corner I spotted what appeared to be a readymade fire pit. I ran over to it almost tripping on my hair. The spot was almost perfect; there was a wooden bench and a log for a table, plenty of open space, and a fire pit. I hoped Eugene would agree.

I sat down on the log wringing out my hair humming to myself to pass the time as my hair dried.

After about half an hour Eugene wandered into the camp with his head down not looking at me, he only glanced up once before nodding and then turning around and leaving. I watched him go sadly hoping he would return soon.

I sat there for a while just enjoying the fresh air and combing out my hair. It had taken ages, to the point where it was now twilight in the woods, but I was almost done drying it and untangling it. Technically I could dry it and brush it out in a matter of seconds by singing but if Eugene were to see… while I didn't want to scare him.

I heard a crack and whipped my head over to see Eugene step out f the woods, he had a giant pile of logs in his arms. Walking past me he dumped it in the fire pit.

He avoided looking at me, almost shamefully.

"I was… I was just getting firewood." He told me glancing up at me.

"I understand." I told him looking into his eyes. I smiled at him softly patting the seat beside me.

"Let me just start the fire." He told me with one of his signature grins, although it did falter a bit on the end, but I could see his mood was improving.

I watched him curiously as he lit the fire with two stones that had been at the base. It took him a while placing the wood in the right position and then lighting it by scarping the two rocks together, I heard him mutter words under his breath every once in a while although I didn't understand him.

"Ah ha!" Eugene yelled jumping to his feet as a small trail of smoke slithered out from the wood.

I watched curiously as slowly the smoke became more significant a small orange flame revealed itself dancing along the wood. I could not tear my eyes away. The fire was like nothing I had ever seen before. It was wild and untamed growing swiftly to engulf all of the wood its embers reaching up to the sky. The fire crackled and popped merrily.

"wow." I murmured staring at the flames.

Eugene plopped down beside me breaking me out of my reverie.

"So," he said trying to stay casual, "what did you want to tell me."

I smiled at him, "Give me your hand." I instructed him putting out my own palm for him t lay his in.

Looking at me Eugene cautiously placed his hand in mine.

I looked down at the cut frowning sadly, he wouldn't have been hurt if it weren't for me. I sighed and began to wrap my hair around his palm. I wasn't going to tell him about my hair, I wouldn't be able to explain it; instead I decided I would just show him.

Looking around me I found the ends of my hair and pulled them towards me. Pulling his hand closer to my face I slowly wrapped my hair around his palm concealing the gash. I swallowed nervously, I was terrified of how he would re-act, I couldn't look Eugene in the eye. Eugene was leaning back from me as I did so, but I didn't have the nerve to tell him I wouldn't bite.

"So," he said trying to hide the nerves that were in his voice. "You're being strangely cryptic as you wrap your magic hair around my injured hand."

I glanced up to Eugene worried he was more shocked then he was letting on, I pulled the hair tight so it wouldn't unwind. Eugene grunted in pain, I loosened the hair looking up at him apologetically.

"Sorry." I said wincing at the fact that I had caused him even more pain. I sighed realizing I would have to show him now that I had finished wrapping my hair around his hand.

"Just," I took a deep breath steadying my voice, "don't," I paused thinking for a way to fraise it, "don't freak out, ok?"

I sighed when he made no such agreement.

Taking a deep breath, I began to sing.

_Flower gleam and glow_

_Let your power shine_

The backs of my eyelids turned pink as my hair inevitably began to glow

_Make the clock reverse _

_Bring back what once was mine_

I worried Eugene thought I had an awful voice as I sang my nerves thrumming through my body. Eugene was moving back and forth, I wondered what he was doing.

_Heal what had been hurt _

_Change the fates design_

_Save what has been lost _

_Bring back what once was mine_

_What once was mine_

Slowly I opened my eyes not completely believing I had just shown someone my gift, a small smile played on my lips at the ease and freedom of it.

Eugene unwrapped my hair from his hand and suddenly he began whimpering, I looked up to see him flipping his hand over repeatedly becoming more anxious by the second.

Eugene opened his mouth wide as if he was about to scream, "Please don't freak out." I said quickly cutting him off from wailing into the night as he realized that his injury was gone.

I had my hands raised as I looked at him nervously wondering if he would ever be able to be around me again.

Eugene had froe when I told him not to freak out so his mouth was still wide open, a small wheezing noise escaped the back of his throat.

"I-I'm not freaking out, are you freaking out?" He said stuttering still focusing on his hand and not me.

Casually he took his now uninjured hand and placed it on his cheek leaning into it trying to mae it seem like that was all he meant to do the entire time.

"I'm just very interested in your hair and the magical qualities that it possesses, how long has it been doing that exactly?" He smiled at me nervously tucking his hands under his arm pits and swaying back and forth.

"Um," I said not really sure how to resond to this strange and crazed Eugene, "forever, I guess." I told him truthfully.

I didn't know a lot about my powers, whenever I asked mother would just clam up. The only thing I did know was that if you cut it, it loses all of it's magic, but I only knew that because mother had needed a reason to explain why we never got it cut, and it was another warning for me about the outside world.

I sighed looking down, "mother says when I was a baby people tried to cut it, they wanted to take it for themselves." I looked at him sadly, I realized mother would never have given Eugene a chance, she would think that he would only want to take her hair, but she knew better. "but," I told him pulling back my hair to reveal my one bit of short hair, "it turns brown and loses it's power." I had never liked that one piece of hair, neither did mother, although not for the same reasons. She did'nt like it because it was a reminder of how easily I could lose my power, I didn't like it because it was just another reminder of how I would never be allowed to leave.

"A gift like that, it has to be protected." I said bitterly looking away, "That's why mother never let me..." trailed off not able to finish my sentence, I realized now how silly my captivity had been, how pointless, but then again, I could have left like I had whenever I wished. I sighed rephrasing my sentence, "that's why I never left and…" I looked away from him emotions choking in my throat, I had wasted eighteen years of my life in that tower, and yet, maybe I really shouldn't have left, but… I just…

"that's why you never left that tower." Eugene said softly beside me. I looked over to him my eyes glassy, any shock he had had before was gone, now he was only looking at me concerned for me. "and your still gonna go back?" he asked surprised.

"NO!" I shouted, I would never go back to that damn place even if… well I don't know I had… "yes," I said thinking of mother, I sighed dropping my face into my hands. "It's complicated." I murmured. I felt Pascal snuggle up onto my ankle trying to comfort me.

I peeked out at Eugene who had fallen silent, he was looking at me in a strange way, almost sad but... he was smiling. It was almost like he understood somehow. My sadness slowly retreated. I took a deep breath and smoothed out my hair regaining my composure.

I looked over to the man who now knew me better than anyone else on this earth, even, I realised sadly, even mother.

"So," I asked him, "Eugene Fitzherbert huh?" Eugene smiled sheepishly.

"uh ya well," he said shrugging and looking away, "I'll spare you the sob story of poor orphan Eugene Fitzherbert." He looked down sadly, I realized his past may very well be more depressing than my own, "it's a bit of a…" he trailed off sadly, "well it's a it's of a downer." I scooted towards him eager to know more about him, more than is cover. I wanted to know him, the real him, just like he now knew me. Flynn laughed at how eager I was.

"there was this book," Eugene began with a hint of awe, "a book I used to read every night to all the younger kids," he smiled as if remembering something, "The tales of Flynnigan Ryder," he told me boldly sweeping his hand across the sky as he said the name, obviously the story book had been important to him, "swashbuckling rogue," he said miming out the slash of a sword, "richest man alive," he leaned into me covering his mouth as if he was telling me a secret, "not bad with the ladies either," he said casually, "not that he'd ever brag about it of course" I giggled at his obvious love for the character. I wondered if perhaps this book, this fairy-tale, was what had kept him going. Flynn had his hand on his chin looking away, I wondered what he was thinking while he told me all this.

"was he a thief too?" I asked curiously while Flynn wasn't talking, this seemed to stump him for a moment.

"Uh," he said awkwardly, "well no." Eugene looked down, he looked sad. "Actually," he said laughing, "he had enough money to do whatever he wanted to do, he could go anywhere that he wanted to go." Eugene paused looking down, "and-and-and for a kid with nothing…" Flynn trailed off, "I don't know I-" Eugene clasped his hands together looking down, "just seemed like the better option." He told me.

This, I thought, this is the real him. I smiled happy he was able to tell me all this.

"hm," I said smiling at him, he glanced up at me. He looked at me for a moment all his guards down, and i- while I felt something, something- "you can't tell anyone ok?" he said cutting off my trail of thought, I looked at him rasing my eyebrows, "it could ruin my whole reputation." I looked up smiling, trying not to laugh.

"ah," I said wanting to say something witty, but not wanting to ruin the comradeship we had somehow created here in the dark woods. "we wouldn't want that." I looked over at him sarcastically.

"Well a fake reputation is all a man has." He said casually leaning in with a small smile, I threw my head back and laughed releasing the pent up emotions I had in my chest, after a few moments Eugene joined me chuckling.

I stopped laughing and looked at him, really looked at him, and saw him as he was, he smiled back softly for a second. Then, out of nowhere he looked away a confused expression coming over his face, I saw the walls I had worked so hard to take down come right back up.

Eugene cleared his throat standing up, "well u should… um" he glanced around looking for an excuse to leave, there was a strange ache in my chest, and for some reason I felt the pain had something to do with him, "I-I-I should get some more firewood." He said gesturing behind him before heading out into the woods. I watched him go smiling softly, "hey," I called out to him, he turned around looking back to me his emotions still on his face, "for the record, I like Eugene Fitzherbert much better than Flynn Ryder." I told him honestly looking up at him shyly.

My words seemed to take him off guard, he looked at me shocked for a second and then sighed, "well then you would be the first." He said looking down at his hands. He looked over to me his face open and his eyebrows drawn together, for once, I couldn't see an ounce of Flynn in him, it was all Eugene, and I liked it. He looked… I'm not sure how to put it, but his eyes were big and the expression… it calmed the aching in my chest a little, but at the same time made it stronger, "but thank you." He said softly before turning and walking away. I laughed lightly watching him go. Eugene was… I don't know he was special. I couldn't believe my luck the first person I meet happens to be one of the most sensitive and entertaining people I could meet, it occurred to me that it could have been anyone to climb in through my window, but I was lucky enough to get Flynn, if lucky was the right word. Flynn was charming alright but he could also be-

"Well," a horribly familiar voice said cutting off my thoughts. "I thought he's never leave."

"Mother?" I asked shocked spinning around to see her pulling her cloak back.

She looked so different, without my singing mother had aged, and quickly, her hair had streaks of grey and her skin had developed spots and wrinkles. Her usual bright eyes had a dark light to them.

"Hello dear," she said in a voice I now realized was demeaning, it always had been when she was talking to me.

"But I-I-I don't…" I stammered as she slowly approached me, how had she found me, how had she even known to look? I had only been gone a day and she was supposed to be gone for at least three days… "How did you find me?" I asked her deciding not to question how she knew I was gone because that would take the conversation down a rotten path. Mother pulled me close into a hug, you would think that was a good sign but mother always acted sweet when she was in her worst moods.

"Oh, it was easy really," she said stroking my hair, "I just listened for the sound of complete and utter betrayal and followed that."

I swallowed holding back tears, she didn't seem to be angry… no she was more bitter, anger I would be fine with but bitterness… when mother was bitter, those were the times I went and hid for days before she would come and find me laughing asking what on earth I was doing. I would giggle and follow her out because I would know it was over, but something told me this bitterness could not be passed just by hiding under the stairs.

I sighed, she was blowing this out of proportion really, but we needed to talk about it, "mother" I tried to say to her, "We're going home Rapunzel." She told me sternly not even acknowledging I had spoken. "Now." She said to strengthen her point and then took me by the wrist and turned to leave.

"You don't understand," I said pulling her back, she looked confused, "I've been on this incredible journey and I've seen and learned so much!" I told her excitedly, hoping she would understand. I looked away shyly, "I even met someone."

"Yes, the wanted thief, I'm so proud." She said sarcastically with a fake smile as if she knew everything about him, she hadn't even met Eugene! "Come on Rapunzel.' She instructed me pulling me away from the camp site.

"Mother," I said trying to pull my wrist free, "wait." She let me go stopping in her tracks.

"I think," I said hesitantly, "I think he likes me."

Mother hadn't moved until then when she turned around amused, "likes you? Please Rapunzel that's demented."

"But mother I-" "this is why you never should have left," she told me cutting me off like usual, she swooped past me dramatically, I sighed expecting her to put on some form of show to prove her point.

"Dear this whole romance you've invented," she came up behind me taking my shoulders in her hands, "just proves your too naive to be here." I looked away from her not able to listen to her words but still processing their harsh meaning.

"Why would he like you?" she asked swooping around me, "come on now really." She told me grabbing my hands and spinning me like she used to when I was younger, she grabbed my lengths of hair running them through her hands, "look at you, you think that he's impressed?" she asked unforgivingly, voicing my own fears.

She twirled away from me to stand over by the path that would lead us back towards our tower, no my prison. "Don't be a dummy," she crooned clasping her hands under her aging face, "come with mummy."

"Mother" she sang began to sing her old song, "No." I told her sternly cutting her off. I would not let her sing her little song and entice me into going back to that cell.

She looked shocked, as if my disobedience, my standing up for myself, was a novelty, "No?" she asked confused looking me up and down, then something seemed to click behind her eyes, "_oh_," she said with understanding and sarcastic cruelty. "I see how it is," she said slyly.

"Rapunzel knows best," she sang teasing me as she walked over swaying her hips, "Rapunzel's so mature now," She stopped in front of me looking down on me, "such a little grown up miss." She jeered patting me on the head patronisingly. "Fine," she said waltzing away from me, "if you're so sure now," she spun towards me raw anger on her face, for the first time I was scared of her, "go ahead then give him this!" she snarled pulling Eugene's satchel out of her cloak. I gasped, "How did you-" I tried to ask confused as to how she could possibly have… "This is why he's here!" she hissed pulling out the sparkling thing from Eugene's satchel, "don't let him deceive you." She threw to me and I fumbled to catch it not wanting t to drop and break. I pulled it close, it reminded me of Eugene and I needed the comfort of thinking of him at the moment.

"Give it to him watch you'll see!" she bellowed at me her powerful voice ringing around us, "I will!" I told her angrily.

"Trust me my dear," she snapped quickly, "that's how fast he'll leave you," her face was now crazed as she sneered at me "I won't say I told you so!" She spun back to face me glaring into my eyes as I leaned back my heart slowly breaking at her unforgiving tone and words, I knew she would be upset… but this… this was just _evil_. "No Rapunzel knows best!" she screamed to the sky swooping behind me, "so if he's such a dream boat," she spun in front of me with a looking utterly unimpressed with me, "go and put him to the test!" she sneered I looked down at the sparkly thingy, I liked Eugene and all but… he wasn't worth losing my mother, was he? She spun away from me, "mother wait!" I called after her not wanting to end on such a note as this, "if he's lying don't come crying!" she sang looking at me with anger and intolerance, "mother, knows best!" she sang with power. She then spun around disappearing into the night.

I watched her go not having the energy to follow after her. Eugene's satchel was slung over my shoulder and the sparkly ring shaped thing was in my hands, what was I going to do? I looked down at it hoping for answers.

"so?" I heard Eugene calling from the other side of the camp, I gasped trying to conceal the thing behind my back, I started hyperventilating, I wasn't ready to give it to him, not yet, "can I ask you something?" he shouted over to me.

I quickly hurried to the camp and looked around, I spotted a stump off to the side of the fire, it was far enough away that he wouldn't approach it for any reasons but close enough that I could keep an eye on it, I ran over and shoved the satchel into a hole in the side then turned to look at it from the camp site, I couldn't see it at all, I sighed hugging myself trying to calm down so as to not alert Eugene.

"Is there any chance that I'm gonna get super strength in my hand?" Eugene asked e as he approached me from behind. "because I'm not gonna lie, that would be stupendous" he stopped in front of the fire his voice trailing off, "hey, you alright?" he asked me in what I was beginning to call his Eugene voice, usually he talked with swagger and confidence and that was his Flynn voice but every once in a while he opened up and talked softly with a sort of sweetness and understanding, that was his Eugene voice, I liked that voice, it made me feel safe and like I was worth something.

"Oh, sorry yes" I said laughing lightly trying to act casual, "just um, lost in thought I guess." Eugene looked at me for a couple seconds blankly trying to decide if he believed me or not. After a few seconds he shrugged his head to the side regaining his casual attitude, "I mean because here's the thing," he bent down dropping the firewood he had collected while I had… talked with mother, "Super-human good looks, I've always had em'…" I stopped listening to Eugene's drabble and looked back to the satchel in its hiding spot, I didn't know what to do, I had to give it to him. I needed to know if mother was right or not, it was killing me to look at him and think it was even vaguely possible that he was only acting like this to get his satchel back.

Eugene was still talking and I looked back to him forcing myself to smile and nod softly so he would keep talking and I wouldn't have to respond, it was a talent I had learned from watching mother do it to me.

I sat down on the bench while Eugene piled more wood onto the fire still going on about how cool it would be if he had a super strong hand, how he would do all these crazy things, I wasn't really sure what he meant with half of it, and what did he mean it would help with sleeping?

I sat there my head resting on my chin as I stared into space wondering how on earth I would give it to him, I couldn't just hand it over, I had to explain why I was giving it to him for nothing, or maybe I could just wait until after the lanterns the next night…

"Rapunzel?" he asked calling my name softly, I looked up and realized he had asked me something, several times. "um ya, sorry."

Eugene's eyebrows scrunched together and he came and sat beside me, "are you sure you're ok?" he took my hand in his cupping my tiny palm in his two strong hands, they were rough but surprisingly warm. I looked up at him trying to hide my confusion.

"You know I would never tell anyone, right?" he said softly his eyebrows furrowing even more, "tell them what?" I asked confused, "about you, and your, um, specialness." He said awkwardly.

I laughed, "My specialness?" I asked him giggling, "yes," he said smiling leaning forward, "it's a new title I have deemed for you, your specialness" he flashed me a swarthy grin. I looked at him confused. "It's a play on words… ah never mind." Eugene said looking down at his hands and then running his hands through his hair.

I yawned stretching my hands backwards. "While I better head to bed." I told him crawling onto the ground, I looked up at him smiling lightly, "are you going to join me?" I asked him lightly patting the ground beside me.

Eugene's face paled and he looked away a pained expression on his face, he looked over at me and for a brief second there was a very strong expression of longing on his face, but then he looked away and it was gone.

"Uh, yeah." He said. He walked over to the other side of the campsite scotching away from me and lied down draping a hand over his eyes.

I laughed at him, "I don't bite you know." I called over.

"Oh ya, um," Eugene said looking over while lying on the ground, "I uh, ok."

He walked over a few feet and sat down beside me lying down, for whatever reason he was breathing shallowly.

I scooted over and he slid his arms around me, a soft sigh escaped me at the comfort and safety I now associated with him, I fell asleep quickly and did not notice the warring emotions that Eugene felt.

It was the first time Eugene Fitzherbert had ever really wanted to be with a woman, but it was also the first time he could never allow himself to be with her in such a way.


	14. Chapter 13- Flynn

**a/n ok so I know I've never done one of these but I wanted to for fun. First off I'm sorry I'm not updating as much but to be honest I started tis off when I had a lot of time on my hands, now I'm back to my usual schedule, not to say I haven't been neglecting this which I am SO sorry about but I do have reasons for the sudden drop in updates. Secondly I want to thank everyone for reviewing, favoriting and following, it makes my day every time you do. I love to hear your opinions. Obviously you all know where this is going and yet you still read it, keep reading and reviewing, thx**

**-grace**

* * *

I lay there with her in my arms looking down at her sleeping face, I could have easily taken advantage of her tonight, I had done it with dozens of other innocent young girls to get what I wanted… and yet couldn't even fathom doing that to her, Rapunzel was so… innocent, and I cared about too much.

Two weeks ago I would have scoffed at the idea of caring for someone, but two weeks ago I wouldn't have believed that there could be a girl with magical glowing hair who could understand me.

Carefully, I disentangled myself from her and walked away to a spot on the other side of the camp site, I knew it was probably better not to tempt fate, maybe someday, if I was lucky, I could be there as more than a friend for her and then… I cut the thought off, Rapunzel was good and kind and innocent and I was greedy and selfish and an utter fool, I would never deserve her.

I grunted sliding onto the ground to sleep, I rested my head on a rock knowing I would have slept much easier if I had stayed with Rapunzel over by the fire, but I didn't deserve such a comfort.

* * *

_Rapunzel reached down and brushed the hair off of my forehead, "For the record," she murmured softly, "I like Eugene Fitzherbert much more than Flynn Ryder." _

I sighed contentedly sound asleep wishing my dream was real, but I would never deserve Rapunzel, how could she fall for a guy like me? The only reason she was spending time with me was because she needed a guide. After this whole thing ended she would probably leave me to go discover the world on her own.

But, then again, she would need a guide for that too wouldn't she? And maybe I could be that guide, because you know, I would just conveniently be there, and maybe she isn't into the honest and rich type, maybe just maybe, she would settle for Eugene Fi-

My thoughts were cut off by something wet and disgustingly slimy dropping onto my face, it had a remarkable likeness to the consistency of dirty water and smelled suspiciously of horse, I twitched my nose trying to get rid of the stuff, I mean seriously can't a man daydream about his gorgeous companion in peace? Wow, wait gorgeous companion, where did that thought come from-

Another slimy droplet fell onto my cheek cutting my thoughts off. I opened my eyes blinking against the daylight. I was in a forest and my head was lying on a rock. I blinked disoriented confused. What the-

I suddenly noticed a shadow beside my head and the sound of strenuous breathing hovering over my head. I muttered as I looked above me to see who had waken me up from what had been an amazing sleep. Seriously this person was gonna pay.

Oh.

Oh no. Gosh darnit! Wait, since when did I say gosh darnit? How is that manly? Ok so not the time.

Above me dripping wet from his recent "bath" courtesy of a giant damn in a canyon breaking and practically drowning us was the Captain of the guard's horse. Yes, the white one, the one that nearly killed me when it trotted onto a branch I was precariously hanging from causing it to break. Great, just _great_.

The horse looked pissed, he was huffing and his eyes had gone cross eyed just so he could glare at me up close. The water dripping off his nose was the source of the suspicious drops that woke me up. I looked up at him irked for disturbing me.

"Well I hope you're here to apologize." I muttered to him before settling back down onto my "pillow".

There was one more drop on my face and then I was being forcibly dragged from where I was sleeping by my boot. The stupid animal had bitten me, bitten me on the shoe and was now dragging me away.

I screamed out in annoyance desperately trying to grab onto the ground and at least slow down my speedy progression away from where Blondie and her little frog were napping.

I continued to struggle yelling at the damn horse to just let me go when I noticed a streak of purple and blond, a LOT of blonde dashing towards me.

Blondie grabbed a hold of my hands trying desperately to stop the horse from taking me away to god knows where, well actually, I do know where, prison.

In a strange turn of events I had a horse and a teenage girl with seventy feet of hair playing tug of war with, well _me_.

"Gimme him." Blondie demanded huffing as she used all of her body weight to heave backwards trying to pull me from the damn horse's grip.

There was a few moments of pain in which I was stretched forward by Blondie and backwards by the horse until all of a sudden I was catapulting through the air over the young girl's shoulder. I landed uncomfortably in a heap beside her, she too had fallen backwards.

I glanced down to see that my right shoe was missing, it must have come off in the struggle. I looked sat up uncomfortably propping myself against the mosey base of a tree behind me only to hear the enraged neighing of a not so happy horse.

The stallion was now charging towards me hell bent on capturing his prisoner my shoe comically hanging from his mouth.

Rapunzel leapt up from her spread eagled place in front of me her purple skirts whooshing as she went to block the path of the crazy horse.

"Whoa, _whoa_!" she shouted putting out her hands, what was she thinking?! By some insane miracle the horse managed to stop just in time to not trample her to death. I found a teeny tiny part of me was glad she was okay, I then diligently tried to squash that part of me with a frying pan- yes a frying pan- the word you should take away from that statement was _tried_.

The horse reared kicking up its legs forcing Blondie to jump backwards to avoid his powerful limbs and hooves. The horse tried to dive around her but the girl kept leaping from side to side blocking its path yelling "whoa" to keep its attention on her.

I scuttled back farther from the crazy beast scared of what on earth it would do next, I decided that Blondie could deal with it, if I got the chance I would bolt, I knew from experience this horse was _insane_.

The animal was still trying to get around her and she was yelling at it as I pressed myself further into the tree behind me, "settle down," she said her hands still raised in front of her.

The thing reared one more time before settling slightly and pacing on the spot, its eyes still locked on me.

"Easy boy," she cooed to him- I mean it- this thing was not a person, it was a crazy animal I could NOT forget that, "easy." She told him once more finally getting his eyes to lock on her and lose their crazy haze.

I was amazed, somehow she had managed to calm the beast. Still worried the thing was faking it I did not relax, I kept my distance because uh, didn't want to agitate it, ya Punzie had it no need to interfere.

"That's it." She said reassuringly to the horse like he was a common terrier.

"Now sit." She directed nicely, ok ya definitely treating the horse like a dog, "sit." She told him with more force when he only obliged slightly by bending his back legs, amazingly, the horse complied.

My jaw dropped in shock, "what?!" I exclaimed in astonishment, she had just made a bloody palace horse sit like a golden retriever!

"Now drop the boot." She told him, "drop it!" she said sternly, after a half second of her staring forcibly into his eyes the horse again obeyed her orders.

"Aw!" she cooed petting his nose. I watched flabbergasted as she jumped forward hugging the horse. "You're a good boy," she told him adoringly, "yes you are!" The horse's tail stared wagging up and down. Like. A. Dog's. I didn't know my jaw could drop so low.

She scooted closer to the horse now stroking his nose sweetly looking right into his eyes like he was her new bought puppy, "you all tired from chasing the bad man all over the place?" she asked in a stupid little baby voice that was annoyingly cute.

"Excuse me?" I yelled out in annoyance after realizing she was referring to me. The horse then had the nerve to nod sadly at her, I frowned annoyed as he got her affections, I had needed to spill my guts to actually get her to really talk to me, so. not. fair.

She swooped forward hugging the stupid horse's neck, "no one appreciates you do they?" she asked him still using that baby voice, "do they?" I wanted to yell that no one appreciated me either, but I wasn't, getting a hug! The horse then balefully shook his head responding a sad no to her question, and then he hugged her by wrapping his head around her tiny frame, _he hugged her_, he had chased me off a cliff and he _hugs_ her!

The horse opened his eyes to look at me and Rapunzel did the same glancing over to me still leaning on the rocks, "he's a bad horse!" I yelled to her trying to make her see sense.

Blondie didn't listen to me and went back to stroking his snout, "oh he's nothing but a big sweetheart." She told me scratching his nose, the horse neighed in appreciation rubbing the side of his face against Blondie's. I glared at them peeved. "Isn't that right," she said scratching the horse's chin and then glancing at his collar, "Maximus." She called him. Uh oh, I thought, now the horse has a name and everyone knows if you name the pet you get attached and she was not allowed to get attached to him- I mean Max I mean IT! Ugh, it was an it not a he because _he_ was- I gave up.

"You have got to be kidding me." I said crossing my arms as they continued to laugh together as she scratched his chin.

It was not fair! I mean when I me Punzie she knocked me out with a cooking device and he gets hugs and compliments?!

The horse turned to glare at me. Punzie grabbed Maximus's chin bringing it away and forcing him to look at her, "look," she said trying to get his attention and bending over so that her face obstructed his view of me.

"Today is kinda the biggest day of my life," she told him looking at him with her head bent upside down, Maximus glanced at her with big eyes now listening, "and the thing is," she said hesitantly backing up towards me, "I need you not to get him arrested." She told Maximus pulling me up beside her, Maximus whinnied in indignation. "Just for twenty four hours!" she pleaded, I glanced at her in annoyance, "and then you can chase each other to your heart's content! Ok?" she backed off a little as if expecting us to come to some form of an agreement, I glared at Maximus not planning on doing any such thing, but then she smiled at me with her big green doe eyes and I caved.

Heaving a sigh my head dropped and I put out my hand for the horse to shake, Maximus neighed and glared at my open palm before grunting and looking away.

I frowned at the horse annoyed that he could withstand her powers of cuteness- wow that sounded more stupid then I thought it would- better than I could.

"And it's also my birthday." She mentioned under her breath with an awkward smile, "just so you know." Maximus neighed in defeat and then turned back towards me, I hadn't moved from my original position my hand still in front of me waiting.

With a blank expression Maximus extended his front hoof and we shook, it was one of the most serious agreements I had ever made, and it was with a horse.

As we glared at each other Punzie had grown silent, she slowly walked through our handshake not looking at either of us, faintly I could hear the sound of church bells ringing. I watched her go transfixed by her pure amazement for such simple things.

Of course the horse took this as the perfect moment to sock me in the stomach with his hoof I doubled over and was on the ground in seconds Max neighing in laughter above me.


End file.
